


Наследники

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Last Exile
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходит на альтернативной Земле через много лет после возвращения Экзайла с Престела Анатоль-Дизит. Все технологии забыты, Экзайлы потеряны, остались лишь легенды о них, а прогресс пошёл другим путем. Однако любопытные подростки, которые суют свой нос куда не следует, могут нечаянно сделать удивительные открытия...</p><p>Персонажи — потомки Гамильтонов, Барка и других. Упоминаются Дио, Аль, Клаус и Лави.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наследники

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - серебристый лис

Уроки закончились непривычно рано даже для пятницы — куда-то срочно уехал учитель истории и географии, замены ему не нашлось, и ребят отпустили по домам.  
Утром было зябко и сыро, но после обеда апрельское солнце разгулялось и припекало так, что Айна с подружками сбросили жаркие шерстяные жилетки от школьной формы, не говоря уж о ненавистных галстуках, и закатали повыше рукава белых рубашек. Жилетки и галстуки были безжалостно утрамбованы в портфели. Отправляться сразу домой в такой чудесный день было бы просто преступлением. Девчонки единодушно решили пойти в парк и объесться мороженым и сахарной ватой, насколько хватит карманных денег. Айна уже предвкушала, как будет держать в руках пушистое облако на палочке и торопливо подъедать безумно-сладкое, ни на что не похожее лакомство — как ни хочется растянуть удовольствие, но есть надо быстро, чтобы вата не успела осесть и съежиться…  
— Смотри, Айна, твой ухажер опять тут, — голос Ланы вернул ее к действительности.  
— Точно, маячит за решеткой, как обычно, — подхватила Ками. — Ты бы хоть поговорила с беднягой.  
— Ну вот еще! — фыркнула Айна.  
Ухажер ей был совершенно ни к чему, и уж тем более — такой. Лохматый мальчишка в выцветших штанах и несуразной, словно с чужого плеча, куртке, приходил к школе всю неделю. Молча стоял за решетчатой ограды и провожал взглядом стайку девочек, но ни разу не подошёл и не заговорил. Лана решила, что смотрит он именно на Айну, и девочки с ней соглашались; однако сама Айна всячески открещивалась от такой чести. Ей было как-то не по себе от подобного внимания. Мальчишка, хотя и казался чуть постарше, не выглядел опасным, но все равно его неизменное присутствие за оградой раздражало. Надо же, и сегодня притащился. Ведь он не мог знать, что урок отменят; значит, приходит заранее…  
Подруги миновали ворота, и тут "ухажер", против своего обыкновения, подошел к ним и, уставившись в упор на Айну и стремительно краснея, сказал:  
— Здравствуй. Можно с тобой поговорить?  
— Здрасьте. Ну, говори, если так нужно, — пожала плечами девочка. Вышло невежливо и даже грубовато, потому что Айна совершенно не понимала, как себя нужно вести.  
— Видишь ли… я должен сказать тебе кое-что по секрету, — серьёзно посмотрел ей в глаза мальчишка. Вблизи он не выглядел таким уж неприятным. Лицо простое, но серые глаза с коричневыми искорками можно было бы даже назвать красивыми, а отросшие темно-русые волосы, если их причесать, будут выглядеть приличнее… Айна медлила, раздумывая, не сказать ли ещё какую-нибудь очевидную грубость, вроде "У меня нет секретов от подруг", после чего мальчишке оставалось бы только повернуться и уйти, но тут вмешалась предательница Лана:  
— Ну, тогда мы пойдем. Да, девочки? Айна, догонишь нас в парке. Может быть, твой кавалер догадается тебя угостить, — подмигнула подруга, которую в этот момент очень хотелось назвать бывшей. — Только не покупай ей мороженое, она его терпеть не может!  
— Спасибо, — спокойно ответил на это мальчик и повернулся к Айне: — Я не отниму много времени. Давай отойдем вон к той скамейке.  
Подружки дезертировали в сторону бульвара, и Айна осталась наедине с загадочным "кавалером", который не воспользовался предложенной подсказкой, не спросил, почему она не любит мороженое и что она в таком случае любит. Видимо, действительно пришёл по делу.  
— Значит, тебя зовут Айна, — произнёс он. — Айна Гамильтон?  
— С чего это вдруг? — удивилась девочка. — Вообще-то Лемер, хоть я и не обязана тебе отчитываться. Кстати, ты свое имя так и не назвал.  
— Но в твоей семье были Гамильтоны? — настаивал мальчик. — Пожалуйста, это очень важно!  
— О, Господи… — вздохнула она. — Ну, были… кто-то из прабабушек, кажется, я точно не знаю.  
— Хорошо, — незнакомец наконец—то улыбнулся — хорошо так, по—доброму, — и лицо его стало намного приятнее. — Меня зовут Барка. Тебе это о чем-нибудь говорит?  
Айна наморщила лоб:  
— Не знаю… вроде, что-то такое слышала. А имя у тебя есть, Барка? И ты расскажешь мне наконец, в чем дело?  
— Меня зовут Кир… полностью — Кирилл. Всё рассказать я не успею, у меня не так много времени сегодня. Понимаешь, среди моих предков были Клаус Барка и Лави Хэд — видишь, у меня даже фамилия совпадает. Они были пилот и навигатор. И ещё они были как-то связаны с девочкой по имени Альвис Гамильтон… вот я и искал, кто остался от Гамильтонов. Ты здорово на неё похожа.  
— На кого?  
— Да на Альвис же! — нетерпеливо воскликнул Кир.  
— Ты что, её видел? — изумилась Айна.  
— Ну да… фотографию видел, вернее, копию с фотографии, очень старой, — сказал мальчишка. — Я нашёл кое-какие документы. Девочка со светлыми волосами, лицо почти в точности твоё. Слушай, как здорово, что это всё-таки ты…  
— Ну-у-у, я не уверена, — протянула Айна. — Мало ли девочек со светлыми волосами. Вы, мальчишки, не очень-то нас различаете, как мне кажется, — усмехнулась она.  
— Но ты же говоришь, что твоя прабабушка была Гамильтон…  
— И что? — перебила Айна. — Мало ли на свете Гамильтонов? Вот Барка — это действительно не часто встретишь. Только я не уверена, слышала эту фамилию или мне так стало казаться после того, как ты назвал.  
— А ты… ну… не смогла бы узнать? — с надеждой спросил Кир.  
— Я попробую. Мне и самой теперь любопытно. А как они были связаны?  
— Вот этого я и не знаю в точности. Там что-то таинственное. И ещё я нашел одну вещь, которая тоже могла относиться к Гамильтонам.  
— Что за вещь?  
— Я попробую объяснить, только не сейчас. Мне надо бежать, я обещал отцу помочь кое в чём, и ещё я наверняка сегодня получу за школу. Я же с уроков линял, пока тебя тут караулил, — признался Кир, и щёки его опять слегка покраснели. — Так что завтра меня наверняка запрут дома. Но в воскресенье-то должны отпустить. Ты не занята в воскресенье?  
— Мы обедаем у бабушки, это часов до четырех…  
— Ого, — присвистнул юный Барка. — Ничего себе вы обедаете!  
— Да уж, — вздохнула Айна, — целая семейная церемония. Но зато это бабушка Гита, мамина мама, она может что-то знать про Гамильтонов.  
— А после четырех сможешь выйти?  
— Я постараюсь.  
— Тогда приходи к фонтану в сквере на Каменных Львах. Я там буду ждать. Придёшь?  
— Постараюсь, — повторила Айна.  
— Ладно, тогда до воскресенья.  
— До воскресенья.  
Айна повернулась, раздумывая, куда ей теперь пойти. В парк к подружкам после разговора с Киром расхотелось. Она отошла всего на пару шагов, когда Кир снова окликнул её:  
— Айна?  
— Что? — обернулась она.  
— А ты правда не любишь мороженое?  
— Не люблю, — улыбнулась девочка. — Я люблю сахарную вату.

* * *

Мама была уже дома, она всегда в пятницу приходила пораньше — короткий день.  
— И ты рано сегодня, — удивилась она.  
— У нас историю с географией отменили.  
— Вот как, совсем отменили? Ну, тогда не очень рано, — заметила мама. В прошлом году она сама забирала Айну из школы, поэтому отлично знала и расписание уроков, и сколько времени требуется, чтобы дойти домой.  
— Я… задержалась немного. Девочки пошли в парк, а я… передумала, — отчего-то смутилась Айна.  
— Не пошла в парк? Ну и дела!  
Да уж, чтобы Айна отказалась погулять с подружками — это и правда что-то небывалое. К счастью, мама не стала расспрашивать дальше.  
— Ладно, раз ты дома, давай вместе сходим в магазин, поможешь мне нести сумку. У нас холодильник совсем пустой, а папа сегодня тоже приедет пораньше и будет на нас рычать, как голодный тигр-р-р-р!  
— Р-р-р-р! — весело подхватила Айна. — Как бы он нас тогда не съел! Надо спешить!  
Весь вечер она размышляла о том, что рассказал ей Кир, но расспрашивать родителей о фамилии Барка не спешила. Про Барка мама может и не знать, но зато обязательно спросит, откуда вдруг такой интерес, и придётся ей рассказывать про знакомство. Конечно, Айна всё равно ей расскажет, но только немного позже. Когда сама разберётся, что к чему. Она так увлеклась своими мыслями, что без напоминаний перемыла посуду, вытерла насухо и составила ее в кухонный шкафчик почти автоматически.  
Необычную задумчивость дочери заметил даже папа:  
— Что-то наша Айна сегодня тихая, как рыбка. Не болтает, не прыгает по дому и даже не бьёт чашки! Уж не влюбилась ли наша девочка?  
— Ещё чего! — встрепенулась Айна. — Выдумал такую глупость!  
Слово "влюбиться" ей ужасно не нравилось, так же как слова "кавалер" и "ухажёр". Они были какими-то легкомысленными, дурацкими, отдавали глупым хихиканьем и рассказами девочек про поцелуи, от которых Айне было неловко. Может, она до такого просто не доросла, но применять эти слова к Киру Барка было странно, они ему совершенно не подходили. А вот насчет чашек папа был прав, это было её личное проклятие: чашки у неё вечно выскальзывали из рук, особенно в мыльной воде. Просто удивительно, что сегодня обошлось без жертв.  
— Вам не угодишь, то не бей чашки, то бей чашки, — проворчала Айна.  
— Оставь её, — мягко и понимающе улыбнулась мама.  
Ох уж эти мамы, такие они бывают проницательные, прямо чересчур… Айна выскользнула из гостиной и скрылась у себя в комнате. Чтобы как-то отделаться от навязчивых мыслей, она села за уроки. Хорошо, когда всё сделано сразу, и потом можно до понедельника не давать родителям повода вспоминать о школе, не портить себе выходные. По правде говоря, ей редко когда удавалось заставить себя делать уроки в пятницу вечером. Айна почти закончила, когда раздался телефонный звонок, и мама крикнула из коридора:  
— Айна, это тебя! Лана!  
— Айн, ты как? Все в порядке? Чего не пришла? — у Ланы был такой встревоженный голос, что Айне расхотелось выговаривать ей за предательство и дезертирство.  
— Да всё нормально, — сказала она негромко. — Передумала.  
Подружка тут же успокоилась и стала любопытничать:  
— И что он? Про что говорили? Долго?  
— Нет, недолго. Так… про разное, — неохотно ответила Айна. Обсуждать разговор не хотелось, да и родители могли услышать.  
— У тебя предки рядом? — почти правильно догадалась Лана. — Тогда в школе поговорим. Пока, Джульетта! — хихикнув, поддразнила она напоследок.  
— Пока! — сердито сказала Айна и повесила трубку.

В субботу они втроём ходили в зоопарк — папа взял выходной, что было большой удачей. Он работал по особому графику, и субботу часто проводил в издательстве. Настроение у всех было праздничным, они кормили животных, фотографировались с ручной обезьянкой, Айна каталась на пони, а мама с папой — на лошади. Папа просто завалил их всякими вкусностями — сахарной ватой, мороженым, которое очень любила мама, полосатыми, похожими на карандаши, конфетами и фигурными леденцами на палочках… Мама говорила, что это неправильно и непедагогично, что она охрипнет, а у Айны живот склеится внутри, но все равно смеялась и от мороженого не отказывалась. Был конец апреля, в парках зацветали жасмин и сирень, напоминая о том, что скоро лето и каникулы.  
За яркими впечатлениями загадочные Гамильтоны и Барки слегка позабылись. Но в воскресенье, увидев бабушку Гиту в её старомодном платье с кружевным воротником, вдохнув запахи бабушкиной квартиры, запахи прошлого — лавандовых саше и нафталина в шкафах, старых книг в библиотеке, — Айна вспомнила про светловолосую девочку Альвис. Она не стала расспрашивать про фамилии, помня мамину излишнюю догадливость, и осторожно попросила у бабушки посмотреть альбомы с фотографиями, пока взрослые неторопливо доедают десерт и пьют кофе.  
Ей несказанно повезло — на первой же странице оказалась схема семейного древа, каким оно было до бабушкиного замужества. Айна и раньше смотрела фотографии у бабушки с дедушкой, но такой детали не помнила — то ли ей не попадался этот альбом, то ли она по малолетству не обратила внимания. На её счастье, бабушка Гита когда-то очень любила украшать фотоальбомы виньетками и орнаментами, подписывать красивым почерком имена родичей и друзей, а уж древо было и вовсе потрясающей находкой. Да, там были Гамильтоны — мама бабушки Гиты, Оливия Гамильтон-Керси, родители Оливии, и вся линия вплоть до бабушки-Гитиного прадедушки Винсента Гамильтона. Это же кем он приходился Айне? Пра-пра-прадедушкой? С ума сойти! Но никакой Альвис в альбоме не нашлось, и никакого Барки тоже — ни в ветвях древа, ни среди прочих фотографий альбома, хотя все они были аккуратно подписаны. Светловолосых девочек попалось несколько, но это было неудивительно — из семейных разговоров и по фотоальбомам Айна знала, что блондинов и блондинок в роду всегда было много. Какое-то семейное сходство в них проглядывалось, конечно, но ни один из портретов Айна не могла бы назвать точной копией того, что она видела обычно в зеркале. В остальные альбомы она заглянуть не успела — было уже без четверти четыре, и родители засобирались домой.  
На улице Айна сразу же забросила удочку насчет прогулки, и папа добродушно сказал:  
— Мне бы не помешало погулять, я объелся, как тюлень. Но что-то мне ужасно лениво и хочется поехать домой на трамвае. А лучше заснуть прямо тут — вот хотя бы на той прекрасной скамейке.  
— Ну, я и сама могу… — смущенно сказала Айна.  
— Вот как? — удивился папа. — Интересно-интересно. Значит, ты от нас сбегаешь, а вовсе не зовешь с собой на прогулку?  
— А уроки? — спросила мама. Получив заверения, что уроки сделаны ещё в пятницу, она опять посмотрела своим особенным понимающим взглядом и сказала:  
— Ладно, только не допоздна. К ужину чтобы была дома. Ужинать будем в восемь.  
— Какой ужин? — хором возмутились папа и Айна. — Я от обеда буду отходить ещё неделю, — добавил папа.  
— Лёгкий, из овощей и фруктов, — непререкаемым тоном отрезала мама. — И не носись через дорогу!  
— Не буду! Спасибо, мам!  
Улица Каменных Львов была недалеко от дома бабушки Гиты. Официально ее называли в разное время по-разному, но в народе она всегда была улицей Каменных Львов, потому что все дома на ней были построены одновременно, по проектам одного и того же архитектора по фамилии Лайонел, и он оставил на каждом фасаде свою визитную карточку — барельефы со львиными мордами и небольшие мраморные статуэтки львов у дверей*. Улица была короткая, всего около десятка зданий по чётной стороне, а по нечётной и того меньше, потому что в середине улицы расположился небольшой полукруглый скверик с журчащим фонтаном — тоже со львами на бортике, конечно же. У фонтана росли старые тенистые ивы, прогуливались мамаши с младенцами и часто играли местные дети постарше. 

_* имя Lionel происходит от латинского Lion — лев._

Айна пришла в сквер около четырёх и села на первую попавшуюся скамейку. Кира не было, были две молодые женщины с колясками. "Мы же не договаривались про точное время", — подумала она и стала терпеливо ждать. То есть, это ей так казалось, что терпеливо, и что она просидела на скамейке не меньше часа, пока начала нервничать, а на самом деле городские часы в этот момент пробили всего лишь четверть пятого. Айна вздохнула и стала ждать нетерпеливо. "Да с чего я ему поверила? — печально думала она. — Тайны какие-то, старые фото… А на самом деле он просто надо мной посмеялся. Небось, поспорил с приятелями, что закадрит девчонку! Мальчишки, они такие, у них все на пари и на слабо. Вот я дура…"  
К половине пятого она отсидела себе известное место, разозлилась и хотела уже уходить, но решила сперва успокоиться и пройтись вокруг фонтана. Асфальт был разрисован белыми и цветными мелками — солнышки, цветы, корявые человечки-палочки, классики… По другую сторону фонтана бросилась в глаза угольно-черная контрастная надпись поверх цветной мешанины, большими, торопливо написанными печатными буквами: "Айна! Не сердись! Увезли за город! Приду в шк. Кир".  
Она всё ещё злилась за своё ожидание и за глупые мысли, за воображаемую насмешку и придуманное пари, но на душе стало тепло. Айна представила, как Кир примчался сюда, чтобы оставить ей послание, извиниться за то, что не сможет прийти. А ведь она даже не знает, где он живет, близко отсюда или далеко, сколько времени и усилий ему на это понадобилось. Но если он пообещал "прийти в шк." — значит, придёт, теперь Айна в этом не сомневалась.

* * *

Жил Кир, как выяснилось, на южной окраине, куда седьмой трамвай идёт от центра почти сорок минут, но на велосипеде переулками можно добраться быстрее, потому что трамвай петляет. Кир не появлялся два дня, и Айна уже начала всерьёз волноваться и даже немного злиться; но в среду после уроков она с облегчением увидела за оградой его рыжую поношенную куртку. На этот раз Кир был с велосипедом.  
Лана в понедельник устроила подруге самый настоящий допрос, но почти ничего не добилась. Айна сочинять не умела, поэтому неохотно сообщила часть правды — что мальчика зовут Кир и что он интересуется всякой стариной, ищет старых друзей своей семьи. Девчонки ещё немного подразнили Айну, но скоро отстали, найдя себе источник свежих сплетен — в классе как раз очень удачно образовалась колоритная парочка, спортсмен-отличник Нил Крегер и симпатичная, но глупенькая Пенелопа, склонная к излишней театральности. Она и раньше умело привлекала к себе внимание класса, а тут и вовсе настал её звездный час, что несказанно упростило жизнь Айне.  
Увидев Кира, подружки похихикали, мол, "кавалер вернулся на почётную вахту", немного потолкались рядом, многозначительно подмигивая, но задерживаться не стали, — и Айна была им за это благодарна.  
— Привет. Прости, что не пришёл, — виновато сказал Кир.  
— Ничего, — тихо ответила Айна, внезапно робея, хотя они вроде бы уже были знакомы. — Что-то случилось? Куда тебя увезли?  
— За город, на пикник, — сердито проговорил Кир. — Понимаешь, родителей неожиданно друзья позвали, у них собственная машина. Им, конечно, радость, они редко куда выезжают, попробуй тут объясни. Я упирался, да без толку. А потом не мог приехать, два дня в школе до вечера сидел — за прогулы.  
Айна сочувственно вздохнула.  
— Ты сейчас-то хоть не прогуливаешь? — осторожно поинтересовалась она. — А то снова попадёт.  
— Не, в среду у нас уроков мало, наказание я уже отбыл, а от отца ещё в пятницу получил. Давай я тебя до дома провожу, поговорим по дороге. Тебя из школы ждут, наверное?  
— Ну, лучше не задерживаться. Мама волнуется. Только не до самого дома, хорошо? — Айна всё ещё не представляла, как рассказать маме о новом знакомом.  
Кир понимающе кивнул:  
— Скажешь, где остановиться. Давай, портфель на руль повешу.  
Айна не возражала. Показушное таскание портфеля за "дамой сердца" ей не нравилось, но на руле велосипеда — совсем другое дело. Там портфель едет себе и никому не мешает.  
— От отца тебе сильно досталось?  
— Да так, больше для порядка. Отец у меня не злой. Да я и сам понимаю, что мне учиться надо…  
Эти слова Айну удивили — мальчишки обычно к учебе относятся прохладно. Ну, бывают образцовые отличники вроде Нила, но на отличника Кир Барка как-то не походил. Удивление, наверное, отразилось у нее на лице, потому что Кир улыбнулся и спросил:  
— Что, не верится, что я учиться люблю?  
— Ну… не очень, — честно призналась Айна и улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Я люблю, когда интересно. Вот на физике, опыты всякие — это здорово. Когда обычный свет в призме превращается в радугу, или магниты… А формулы — скучно. В математике ещё хуже. Но учить всё равно надо, без точных наук не поступишь в… ну, в общем, куда я хочу идти учиться, — осёкся он.  
Айна не стала уточнять, куда именно — наверное, это секрет. Она только сказала:  
— Это хорошо, что ты уже знаешь, куда будешь поступать. А я пока ничего не знаю. Ни к чему особенно не тянет. Хотя вот наше семейное древо изучать мне понравилось…  
И Айна рассказала о результатах поисков, не совсем утешительных.  
— Ну, что ж, это просто значит, что Альвис жила ещё раньше, — ободрил её Кир. — Будем искать дальше.  
— Но Кир… ведь ты говорил, что твои предки, друзья Альвис, были пилотами! — растерянно возразила Айна.  
— Ну да. Пилотом и навигатором, а что?  
— Да разве это возможно, если они жили раньше моего пра-пра-прадедушки? Авиация же не так давно появилась!  
— Может, и возможно, — задумчиво сказал он. — Я читал, что люди многое забыли из того, что знали раньше.  
— Я тоже читала, — сказала Айна. — Это называется "научная фантастика".  
— Какая ты материалистка, — улыбнулся Кир. — Неужели тебе не хочется, чтобы фантастика стала реальностью? Ну, хоть чуть-чуть?  
— Иногда хочется. Только никак не удаётся в это поверить. Как в Санту — после того, как увидела под его красным балахоном папины ботинки.  
— С ума сойти! Ты маленький пессимист, тебя надо срочно лечить.  
— Маленький? Вот кто-то сейчас получит! — Айна сделала вид, что рассердилась, Кир не поверил и засмеялся.  
С ним было так легко и интересно говорить, она совсем забыла, что буквально только что смущалась его присутствия. Впрочем, то было возле школы, где на них все пялились… Ой!  
— Ой! — сказала она вслух.  
—Что? А-а-а… — понял Кир. — Это уже твой дом? Вот чёрт, заболтались мы. Родители заметили?  
— Наверное. Вон наши окна на третьем этаже. Ладно, чего уж теперь...  
— Влетит тебе?  
— Нет, что ты… просто не люблю расспросы. Ну, мама всё равно ведет себя подозрительно, так и так надо ей про тебя рассказать, — улыбнулась Айна. — Смотри, она скоро потребует привести домой… Как это называют? Кавалера, в общем, — Айна поморщилась при слове "кавалер". — Так что готовься!  
— Ой-ёй… — серьёзно откликнулся Кир, — ладно, буду готовиться. Кавалер из меня, однако… даже сахарной ваты даме не купил.  
— Вот именно, — поддразнила Айна. — В следующий раз чтобы пришёл с сахарной ватой. Кстати…  
— Кстати, — подхватил Кир. — У вас телефон есть? А то со встречей в парке очень неудобно получилось. Хорошо, что ты всё-таки нашла мое послание.  
— Есть, а у вас?  
— А у меня есть автомат недалеко от дома. Можно будет тебе звонить?  
— Можно, я предупрежу родителей. Ты их не стесняйся, они хорошие.  
— Верю, — кивнул он. — Давай номер.  
— А ты дай свой адрес. Раз у тебя телефона нет, я хоть знать буду, где ты живешь…  
Они проговорили ещё целых полчаса. Айна уже не спешила домой — если мама заметила её из окна, то, значит, уже не волнуется. Распрощавшись с Киром, Айна поднялась в квартиру и с порога сказала:  
— Мама, я хочу тебе рассказать про одного мальчика. Ты его, наверное, видела.  
— Да, и мне ужасно любопытно, — тепло улыбнулась мама в ответ.  
— Его зовут Кир, Кирилл Барка. Тебе ни о чем не говорит это имя?

* * *

Увы, мама тоже ничего не знала ни о людях по фамилии Барка, ни про Альвис Гамильтон. Но она пообещала расспросить бабушку и вместе с Айной просмотреть все дедушкины и бабушкины бумаги — вдруг найдутся какие-то следы.  
— Ну а кавалера-то представишь нам с папой?  
— Мам, ну что ты как эти… школьные кумушки. Кир никакой не кавалер, он друг.  
— Ладно, извини. Просто маленькой ты никогда не дружила с мальчиками, и нам пока непривычно.  
Что верно, то верно — Айна хоть и шалила, случалось, но никогда не была настолько сорванцом, чтобы водиться с мальчишками, носить штаны и стрелять из рогатки. До недавних пор мальчишечий мир был для нее лагерем извечного противника, непредсказуемого и изобретательного. Айне и в голову не приходило, что с мальчишками можно дружить, или хотя бы просто по-дружески разговаривать.  
Кир пришёл в воскресенье, с букетом сирени для мамы и книжкой для Айны. Мама, конечно же, растаяла от такого подношения. Кир был в своей обычной вытертой кожаной куртке не по размеру и поношенных ботинках — наверное, они были у него единственными на все случаи жизни, — но зато в отглаженных брюках и новехонькой синей рубашке. Даже темно-русые вихры его, кажется, выглядели не такими растрепанными, как обычно. Папа взял у него куртку, чтобы повесить на вешалку, и обратил внимание на нашивки.  
— Молодой человек, вы имеете отношение к авиации? Тут у вас эмблема с крыльями.  
— Я… нет. Пока, — добавил Кир и отчаянно засмущался своей оговорки. — Это отца куртка. Он летал, штурманом, только его на землю списали по здоровью. Потом механиком на аэродроме работал, пока мы сюда не переехали. А теперь — просто механиком, в гараже.  
— Да, у нас тут с полётами сложно, — сочувственно вздохнул папа. — А аэроклубу механик не нужен?  
— Куда там, они же добровольное общество, еле концы с концами сводят. Клубу отец просто так помогает.  
Теперь Айна сообразила, для чего Киру так нужны точные науки — для высших лётных курсов, конечно, — и мысленно отругала себя за то, что сама не заметила эмблемы.  
На обеде взрослые, к счастью, не настаивали, чтобы совсем уж не смущать гостя; обошлось чаем с вишнёвым пирогом. Мама немножко расспросила Кира об их семье. Выяснилось, что мама у него швея в ателье, братьев и сестер нет, но есть кузены, шести и восьми лет от роду, отчаянные шкодники и непоседы, которые приезжают в гости на каникулы, а ещё молодой черно-белый кот Мичман с якорем на морде.  
— Это как? — удивилась Айна.  
— А у него там пятна такие, что получается на якорь похоже. Потому и Мичман. Да ты сама скоро увидишь. Ты же придешь в гости?  
Айна вопросительно подняла глаза на маму, и та благосклонно кивнула:  
— Конечно, нанесешь ответный визит. А ты, Кир, приходи к нам в любое время.  
Потом, после краткой экскурсии в комнату Айны и папину библиотеку, впечатлившую Кира не меньше айниных рисунков, их отпустили погулять.  
— Уф, ну ничего, нормальные у тебя родители, — выдохнул Кир, когда они вышли на улицу.  
— Да, они замечательные. Мама только иногда чересчур придирается, особенно к одежде.  
— Мамы, они все такие. Моя хотела обрядить меня в костюм с жилеткой, еле вырвался. А ты здорово рисуешь! Портреты родителей очень похожи.  
— Ну уж, здорово… Так себе. Я умею рисовать только то, что вижу. Не умею придумывать, понимаешь?  
— Э, да ты тоже придирчивая. К себе, — усмехнулся Кир. — Так нельзя, надо в себя верить.  
—Я попробую, — серьезно сказала Айна.  
Не сговариваясь, они пошли в сторону Каменных Львов — чем-то их обоих притягивала эта улица. Вообще-то Айна любила весь этот район — более новый, он отличался от центра города с его плотной средневековой застройкой. Здесь было просторнее, больше деревьев на улицах, шире просветы между домами, а сами дома большей частью светлые, из белого камня. Ранней весной, когда только распускались первые листья, воздух был прозрачным, и улицы казались написанными акварелью. Сейчас было больше похоже на брызги цветной туши — яркие пятна сирени, одуванчики в траве…  
В скверике было довольно людно, но это не мешало ребятам разговаривать. Они устроились на свободной скамейке.  
— Кир, ты говорил, что видел фотографию Альвис. Ты мог бы мне её показать?  
— Ох… — Кир сдвинул брови виновато и озабоченно. — Не мог бы. Она пропала. Я правда её видел, и она правда очень на тебя похожа. Ты мне не веришь? — встревожился он.  
— Я верю, но… как это пропала?  
— Давай я расскажу тебе всё с самого начала, а то мы так до сих пор и не поговорили толком. Фото Альвис я получил вместе с письмом...

* * *

Конверт из плотной коричневой бумаги обнаружился на пороге дома, когда Кир возвращался из школы. На конверте не было ни почтовых штемпелей, ни марок, ни даже адреса, только имя получателя — Кирилл Барка. Обратного адреса тоже, разумеется, не было. Кир спросил у отца и у мамы, но они не видели, каким образом конверт появился на крыльце.  
Как ни хотелось поскорее прочесть таинственное письмо, но домашние обязанности никто не отменял. Кир принес из сарая угля для печи, натаскал в дом воды, поужинал вместе с отцом и матерью, переделал все уроки и только тогда вскрыл послание.  
Оно было написано на плотной, дорогой бумаге. Очень странное письмо — четыре абзаца по три строки, написанные языком, которого Кир не только не знал, но даже не смог угадать, хотя алфавит казался знакомым. Кир всмотрелся в значки — точно, это были греческие буквы, не раз виденные в школьном учебнике геометрии. Он переписал слова привычными буквами, но получилась абракадабра. Значит, придётся где-то добыть словарь греческого…  
Подписи не было, но в нижней части листа посередине виднелось светлое пятно. Посмотрев на просвет, Кир обнаружил нечто вроде водяного знака — то ли восьмерка, то ли песочные часы с какой-то звездочкой или снежинкой посередине.  
Кроме письма, в конверте нашлись фотография и карта — не настоящие, а вроде фото в газете, плохого качества и на тонкой бумаге. Должно быть, светокопии — Кир слышал про них, но никогда не видел. На фото — юноша и девушка в комбинезонах рядом с каким-то необычным летательным аппаратом, и девочка лет десяти, со светлыми волосами и ясным взглядом. Надпись на оборотной стороне листка гласила: "Клаус Барка, пилот. Лави Хэд, навигатор. Альвис Е. Гамильтон". "Что? Барка?" — изумился он и снова принялся разглядывать фотографию. Лави Хэд — это, наверное, девушка в комбинезоне, навигатор. Альвис Е. Гамильтон — светловолосая девочка. Эти имена ему ничего не говорили, но Клаус Барка… кто он, этот парень? Родственник или однофамилец? Кир, как любой нормальный мальчишка, не имел привычки смотреть на себя в зеркало, но в этот раз долго себя разглядывал; однако никакого особенного сходства не нашел. Особенных различий, впрочем, тоже, — разве что волосы у парня на фото были гораздо светлее.  
Он снова внимательно рассмотрел письмо, перевернул лист и обнаружил приписку твёрдым ровным почерком: "После прочтения всё сожги". "Ого!" — поразился Кир и спрятал конверт в очень надежное, как ему казалось, место. Но это не помогло. На следующий день послание таинственным образом исчезло, а в "надежном месте" лежала короткая записка, написанная тем же твердым почерком: "Тебя же просили — сожги!"  
Расспросы и поиски ничего не дали. Мама только руками развела, а отец сердито сказал, что это наверняка чей-то глупый розыгрыш. Ни про Лави Хэд и Альвис, ни про однофамильца Клауса он не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
— Пап, а у нас в семье точно никогда не было Клауса?  
— Сын, ну откуда мне знать? Может, был какой-то дальний родственник, но я про такого не слышал. Брось ты эти глупости, займись лучше делом. Ты говорил, что вам по физике восемь задач задали.  
— Я уже все сделал! — немного обиженно ответил Кир и ушёл во двор.  
На самом деле он не сердился на отца, лишь с сожалением думал о том, как тот изменился и… постарел. Прежний Игнатий Барка, штурман особой курьерской авиапочты, был весёлым, открытым и лёгким на подъём. Но до тайн, до приключений ли ему теперь, когда работы почти нет, а значит, нет и денег. Гараж грозятся закрыть из-за убытков и задерживают жалованье за две недели, а в аэроклубе, к сожалению, ничего не платят.  
Кир даже думал бросить школу и пойти работать — не газеты разносить на каникулах, а найти постоянную работу. Дважды говорил об этом отцу. В первый раз старший Барка неопределенно сказал "Подумаем", а во второй твердо ответил:  
— Учись, Кирилл, тебе на лётные курсы поступать. Пилоту нужна свежая голова и хорошее здоровье, а если ты пойдешь надрываться грузчиком, то про авиацию можно забыть. Ничего, как-нибудь выпутаемся.  
— Но, пап…  
— Не спорь. Мне сейчас тяжело, это верно, но у меня было Небо. Я хочу, чтобы оно было и у тебя.  
В общем, Кир не стал больше приставать к отцу и занялся поисками сам — читал частные объявления в газетах, наводил справки в адресном бюро. Как ни старался, других Барка в городе не нашёл. Фамилия Хэд, напротив, была слишком распространенной, так что невозможно было проверить и расспросить всех. А вот с Айной ему повезло — он тогда не знал, что она из семьи Гамильтон, просто увидел её случайно у школьных ворот, и сходство с пропавшей фотографией бросилось в глаза.

* * *

Айна слушала очень внимательно, не упуская ни единой детали. Едва Кир закончил рассказ, она уточнила:  
— Значит, у тебя не осталось ничего?  
— Остался мой листок, куда я переписывал письмо обычным алфавитом. Я пробовал опять записать его греческими буквами, только там могут быть ошибки. И всё равно я не пойму, что там написано. Ты случайно не учишь греческий в школе?  
— Нет, греческий у нас будет в старших классах. Можно попробовать спросить учителя, но вряд ли он захочет помочь. Девчонки говорят, он вредный.  
— Учителя лучше не надо, — покачал головой Кир. — Ты не сможешь достать словарь? У нас в школе такого нет. Может, у вас дома есть? У твоего папы такая библиотека…  
— Не знаю, может быть, есть. Я поищу. Кир, а карта? — вспомнила Айна. — Карта тоже пропала?  
— Да, — вздохнул он. — Вместе с конвертом. Но мне больше жаль фотографию и письмо. Карту-то я запомнил, там не было ничего сложного — просто план улиц и место, обозначенное крестиком.  
— В нашем городе?  
— Да, и я его нашел! Как раз и хотел тебе показать.  
— Что, прямо сейчас?  
— Не, сейчас, пожалуй, поздновато… Это на другом конце города. Там старая церковь, заброшенная совсем.  
— Ой, — поёжилась Айна. — Церковь — это значит, рядом кладбище?  
— Ну, да, а что? — удивился Кир. — Ты что… боишься, что ли?  
— Боюсь, — призналась девочка. — Ужасно боюсь.  
— Да брось, мы же на кладбище не пойдём. Это в самой церкви, там есть крипта. Ну, такое подземелье… — он осёкся. Судя по выражению лица Айны, подземелье понравилось ей ещё меньше кладбища.  
— Я знаю, что такое крипта, — сказала она. — Это то же самое, что склеп.  
— Да не в ней же дело! — почти рассердился Кир. — Оно там просто спрятано, подальше от людских глаз. Так вот, в крипте есть дверь. Запертая.  
— Просто запертая дверь? И это всё?  
— Не просто… Не бывает в церквях таких дверей. Она металлическая, но не холодная, а как будто чуть теплая. Металл коркой покрыт, словно обгоревший. А самое главное — на двери есть знак, точно такой же, как был в письме.  
Айна вздохнула:  
— Что-то мне всё это не нравится. Кир, я не очень хочу туда идти.  
— Неужели ты совсем не хочешь узнать, кто такая была Альвис и как она была связана с моими предками?  
— Хочу, только я боюсь. И потом, что мы сможем узнать, если там всего лишь запертая дверь? Как я понимаю, у тебя нет от неё ключа?  
— Там даже замочной скважины нет, — невесело ответил Кир.  
— Вот видишь!  
— Ну, я подумал… этот листок с греческими буквами — ведь не просто так он был в конверте? Может, это шифр, секретный ключ? Может, там надо на какой-нибудь камень нажать, чтобы дверь открылась?  
— Так только в книжках бывает, — в голосе Айны звучало сомнение. — Узнать бы ещё, кто прислал это письмо. Может, твой отец прав, и это чей-то розыгрыш?  
— А ты и рада променять тайну на чью-то шутку только потому, что трусишь, — поддразнил её Кир. — Ну, давай хотя бы письмена попробуем разгадать.  
— Ладно, — покладисто сказала Айна. Ей не хотелось обижать друга, увлечённого поиском. — Достанем словарь и попробуем перевести твое загадочное послание. Только уже не сегодня, мне домой пора, и тебе тоже.

* * *

В следующую субботу Айна отправилась в гости к семейству Барка — на трамвае через весь город. Кир предложил было заехать за ней на велосипеде, но девочка наотрез отказалась:  
— У тебя нет багажника, а на раме я однажды ездила, и мне ужасно не понравилось.  
Поэтому он примчался заранее и сопровождал её, хотя Айна уверяла по телефону, что прекрасно сама доберется на седьмом номере до остановки "Кожевники".  
Район этот не поражал чистотой и благоустроенностью. Когда-то здесь были кожевенные артели, потом их вытеснили автомобильные мастерские и склады. Позади приземистых коробчатых строений текла грязноватая речка, через неё там и тут были перекинуты деревянные пешеходные мостики. На другом берегу речки лепились друг к другу небольшие дома, тоже большей частью деревянные. Садов здесь почти не было, но во дворе у Барка всё же росли яблоня, которая как раз зацветала, и старый узловатый куст темной сирени. Айна с любопытством разглядывала небольшое хозяйство — нескольких пёстрых кур, бродивших посреди двора, пару грядок с луком и петрушкой, железную колонку, около которой стояла небольшая лужа. Кот Мичман грелся в солнечном пятне на пороге.  
Тетя Розалия, мама Кира, очень обрадовалась Айне:  
— Как славно, что ты пришла! Проходи, проходи. Дети, хотите чаю?  
Кир быстро взглянул на гостью, и она вежливо ответила:  
— Спасибо, не беспокойтесь, пожалуйста. Может быть, потом. Ты говорил, что у вас с отцом есть мастерская?  
Айна прекрасно видела, что её друг смущается небогатой обстановки и всего этого не слишком благополучного района, в котором им приходится жить, и старалась хоть немного сгладить эту внезапную неловкость.  
Мастерская была не похожа на те, какие они видели у дороги — здесь было чисто и светло, пол посыпан свежими опилками, инструменты и запчасти аккуратно разложены на стеллажах, а под потолком висели модели самолетов — самых разных. Айна не очень-то в них разбиралась, но это было и к лучшему — она задавала вопросы Киру, а тот увлечённо рассказывал всё, что знал, позабыв про смущение. Знал он много и рассказывал интересно, так что интерес, с которым Айна слушала эти рассказы, был неподдельным. Потом пришёл отец Кира, и они выпили чаю все вместе, а затем ребята засели за стареньким поцарапанным столом и стали переводить текст письма — Айна принесла с собой словарь.  
— Что за амфора?  
— Не амфора, а афора. Это… предлог "для".  
— Так, слова μνεμης тут нет, есть μνήμης — это память. Здесь ошибка, после мю должна быть эта, а не эпсилон…  
Они так увлеклись, что совсем позабыли о времени и спохватились, только когда тетя Розалия спросила, останется ли гостья на ужин.  
— Ой! — заволновалась девочка. — Я обещала к ужину быть дома!  
— Тогда бегите скорее, трамваи вечером плохо ходят. Жалко, что телефона у нас нет, позвонили бы, предупредили твоих родителей, что ты задерживаешься…  
Айна повернулась к Киру:  
— Ты говорил, что недалеко есть телефон-автомат, давай оттуда позвоним!  
— Ну как недалеко, — усмехнулся тот. — В трёх кварталах. Да ты не переживай так, они же знают, куда ты поехала. Скоро будешь дома. Побежали к трамваю!  
Кир снова проводил её до самого дома. К счастью, мама действительно не волновалась, но для порядка всё равно сделала Айне замечание:  
— Ты не подумала о том, что Киру придётся возвращаться домой затемно? В следующий раз подумай, будь добра.  
Айна согласно кивнула — ей и самой было неловко, но Кир заверил маму, что ему не впервой, и попросил, чтобы о нём не беспокоились.  
— Я тебе позвоню завтра! — пообещал он Айне и ушёл.  
— Ну, как тебе семья Барка? — спросила мама за ужином.  
— Они очень хорошие люди, — уверенно ответила Айна.

* * *

По телефону Кир сообщил, что всю неделю и все следующие выходные будет очень занят — нужно помочь отцу готовить праздник в аэроклубе.  
— В воскресенье будут показательные полёты и прыжки с парашютом. Приходи посмотреть, и родителей приводи, если захотят, — предложил он.  
Айна согласилась, втайне радуясь, что поиски неизвестно чего в жутком подвале какой-то церкви откладываются. Вся эта история с письмом продолжала казаться ей очень подозрительной, хотя именно благодаря письму и фотографии Кир нашел её. Это было, конечно, здорово, вот только чего добивался неизвестный отправитель?  
Папа принял приглашение, не раздумывая, — ему было очень любопытно посмотреть на клуб и познакомиться с отцом Кира. А мама улыбнулась и сказала:  
— Вот что, ребята, поезжайте-ка вы сами, а я устрою посиделки с подругами. Я с ними полгода не виделась.  
Мама дружила с несколькими своими бывшими однокурсницами, хотя университет она не закончила, в отличие от них, и работала простой лаборанткой. Это не мешало им поддерживать хорошие отношения и иногда встречаться за чашкой чая, чтобы обменяться новостями.  
— То есть посплетничать, — насмешливо уточнял папа.  
Так и вышло, что в воскресенье они отправились на праздник вдвоем.  
С авиацией дело в городе обстояло сложно, власти давно собирались построить аэродром, но все что-то мешало — то нехватка денег в городской казне, то какие-то мелкие политические дрязги в муниципальном совете, то еще что-нибудь. Самые отчаянные энтузиасты пять лет назад организовали добровольный аэроклуб, и сперва у них был всего один старенький планер, купленный с молотка. Со временем клуб обзавёлся лётным полем и ангаром, в котором теперь стояли пять планеров и два маленьких одномоторных самолетика типа "Колибри". Праздник был посвящён юбилею аэроклуба, и по этому случаю пригласили также команду парашютистов из другого города.  
Кир заметил Айну с отцом, прибежал поздороваться и тут же умчался. Впервые она увидела своего друга таким. Когда в мастерской отца он рассказывал ей о моделях, это был романтик и мечтатель, а здесь — человек, занятый своим делом и полностью погружённый в него. Кир не был в числе тех счастливчиков, которые показывали фигуры высшего пилотажа — к показательным полётам допустили только совершеннолетних ребят, — но на земле его можно было увидеть буквально в нескольких местах сразу. Он с вместе со своим отцом и другими проверял самолеты перед вылетом, приносил термос с горячим кофе парашютной команде, сурово загонял слишком любопытных зрителей за верёвочное ограждение, даже сам сидел за рулём грузовичка с лебедкой, с помощью которого запускали планеры. Айна поняла, что его желание стать пилотом — не блажь и не пустые мечтания, а единственно возможный выбор в жизни, и снова тихонько позавидовала такой целеустремленности.  
Праздник удался на славу — погода была хорошая, ясная, с несильным ветром. Планеры долго висели в небе, закладывая широкие круги над полем, а тем временем два "Колибри" показывали сложные фигуры. Папа даже знал, как они называются, и комментировал: "Бочка… Иммельман… Мёртвая петля…". Последнее название звучало страшно, и Айна волновалась за пилотов, но оба справились отлично. Затем взлетел биплан гостей, и из него высыпались один за другим пять парашютистов — как семена одуванчиков в чистом, безоблачном небе.  
— Неужели им не страшно прыгать? — спросила отца Айна.  
— Может быть, иногда и страшно, но они преодолевают свой страх. Вообще-то я слышал, что выпрыгнуть трудно только в первый раз, а вот правильно приземляться — задача не из лёгких.  
Потом женщины стали продавать всем желающим напитки, бутерброды и сладости, а выручку складывали в большую коробку с надписью "На развитие клуба". Там была и мама Кира, тетя Розалия, она разливала лимонад. Айна почувствовала, что она ужасно проголодалась на свежем воздухе, и папа накупил бутербродов и пирожков, стакан лимонада для неё и кружку пива для себя, подмигнув при этом:  
— Не сдавай меня маме.  
— Можно подумать, она не догадывается, — фыркнула Айна. — Ты только не увлекайся.  
— Ни в коем случае! — очень серьёзно заверил её папа.  
Кир появился нескоро — уставший, с посеревшим от пыли лицом, но совершенно счастливый. Он привёл знакомиться отца:  
— Вот, папа, это господин Лемер, отец Айны.  
— Зовите меня просто Виктор, — сказал папа, протягивая руку.  
— Игнатий Барка, — сказал отец Кира. — Ну, как, понравилось вам?  
— Очень-очень понравилось! — воскликнула Айна, и папа согласно кивнул.  
— Вы большие молодцы, что организовали праздник. Вас мало знают в городе, нужно привлекать внимание к клубу. У нашего издательства хорошие связи с местными газетами, я могу помочь.  
— Спасибо, тут сегодня был один журналист, грозился сделать репортаж. Виктор, хотите познакомиться с руководителем клуба?  
— Конечно! — обрадовался папа.  
Взрослые ушли, а Кир уселся прямо на траву, с наслаждением вытянув ноги, и вгрызся в принесенный бутерброд.  
— Шадишь, — предложил он, жуя, и указал рукой рядом с собой. Айна помедлила, с сомнением посмотрела на свое клетчатое платье — не будет ли на нём пятен от травы, — и рискнула присесть. У неё тоже устали ноги, хотя она и не работала, а развлекалась.  
На поле садился последний из планеров. Кир нехотя приподнялся, но заметил, что к планеру уже бегут двое, и выдохнул:  
— Докатят без меня.  
— Как он держится так долго в воздухе? — заинтересовалась Айна. — Ведь у него же нет мотора, правильно?  
— Верно, мотора нет. Держится на восходящих потоках. Там всё от умения пилота зависит, чувствовать нужно. Здорово, на самом деле, но я больше люблю самолет.  
— И ты умеешь им управлять? — ахнула девочка.  
— Совсем немного… не так, как те пилоты, которые сегодня выступали. Хотя переворот Иммельмана я делал, — гордо сказал Кир. — Не один, конечно, с инструктором в кабине. Нельзя мне ещё самому подниматься. Так что если захочешь покататься, придётся подождать, — сказал он с усмешкой.  
Айна молча улыбнулась в ответ.

* * *

За эти выходные незаконченный перевод совершенно вылетел у неё из головы. Словарь Айна оставила у Кира, да и не хотелось ей одной возиться с малопонятными греческими словами, от которых всё равно никакого толку.  
Кир отчего-то не звонил, но в четверг снова неожиданно явился прямо к школьным воротам. Вид у него был встревоженный.  
— Айна, — быстро сказал он, — надо поговорить. Срочно.  
— Ого, да у нашей Айны кавалер! — насмешливо прокомментировали за спиной. Ну да, роман Нила и Пенелопы закончился так же внезапно, как и начался, а одноклассникам надо было кому-то перемывать кости. Ну и чёрт с ними. Она спокойно попрощалась с Ланой и другими девчонками, отдала Киру портфель и пошла, как обычно, рядом с велосипедом.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросила она, когда нахальные одноклассники остались далеко позади.  
— Пока нет, но скоро случится. Айна, нам о ч е н ь надо сходить в ту церковь… ну, где дверь. Как можно быстрее.  
— Прямо сейчас? — она похолодела.  
— В ближайшие дни. Я слышал по радио, что там скоро начнут археологические раскопки.  
— Разве это плохо? Археологи лучше нас разберутся и с этой дверью, и с тем, что за ней…  
— Когда это они ещё разберутся! И никого больше туда не пустят. Может, даже засекретят, если там и правда что-то необычное…  
— Если там что-то настолько необычное, что его надо засекречивать, то я и не хочу об этом знать! Это может быть опасно.  
— Ну Айна-а-а… — протянул Кир. — Ну как ты можешь вот так отвернуться от всего интересного! Да такой шанс раз в жизни выпадает!  
Она поняла, что сопротивление бесполезно. Конечно, ей ужасно не хотелось лезть в жуткое подземелье, но отказаться — значило предать дружбу. Для Кира это очень важно, кажется, так же важно, как его мечта стать пилотом.  
— Что с тобой делать… — вздохнула Айна. — Сходим. Но ведь мы ещё не разгадали шифр, даже текст не до конца перевели.  
— Правда, — согласился он. — Мне совсем не до того было. Но, может, мы на месте найдём какую-нибудь подсказку. Какой-нибудь знак, который я в первый раз не заметил.  
— Ох, Кир… И когда ты хочешь туда пойти? Сегодня я не могу.  
— Давай в субботу?  
— Ладно, позвони мне завтра. Если родители не придумают ничего другого, отпрошусь погулять.

* * *

Отпроситься было не так-то просто. Не скажешь ведь: "Мама, можно я пойду с Киром в подвал заброшенной церкви на окраине, искать то, не знаю что?" А обманывать Айна не любила и не умела, к тому же, мама очень тонко чувствовала малейшую фальшь в голосе. Единственный выход — придумать очень убедительный предлог для прогулки, такой убедительный, чтобы самой в него накрепко поверить, и только потом заводить разговор с мамой.  
Айна вспомнила про будущие археологические раскопки — можно ведь представить себе, что они уже начались. "Раскопки — история — исторический музей… ну что ж, по крайней мере, это не совсем ложь, — вздохнула она про себя. — Надо будет как-нибудь предупредить Кира".  
Он позвонил в пятницу вечером, и Айна, зная, что в кухне её прекрасно слышно, бодрым тоном сообщила:  
— Всё в порядке, мама не против. Встретимся перед музеем, у фонтана? Во сколько?  
Музеев в городе было два — исторический и музей искусств, но второй находился на проспекте, и никакого фонтана там поблизости не было. Кир быстро сообразил:  
— Хорошо. Только я лучше за тобой зайду, в десять. Постарайся взять с собой какую-нибудь старую одежду.  
Суббота выдалась хмурой и прохладной, синоптики по радио обещали дождь. Дома бы сидеть в такую погоду, книжку читать, или пусть даже в греческом словаре копаться. На худой конец, пойти всё-таки в этот злополучный исторический музей… Но назвался груздем — полезай в кузов. Ребята поехали на северную окраину, где на краю маленькой площади действительно стояла каменная церковь, вернее, то, что от неё осталось — остов без крыши. Церковь окружала ограда из свежих неструганых досок.  
— Ого, уже огородили. В прошлый раз этого не было, — заметил Кир. — Значит, точно будут копать.  
Они пошли вдоль забора и вскоре обнаружили что-то вроде калитки — видимо, для рабочих. Кир сбросил куртку, ловко перелез на ту сторону, открыл засов и впустил Айну. Они осторожно приблизились к полуразрушенному зданию — даже в таком виде оно выглядело красиво, а пасмурная погода только добавляла ему загадочности. Девочка хорошо представила себе витражи в стрельчатых окнах, цветные блики на каменном полу, горящие свечи на чугунных колышках, деревянные скамьи и низенькие стульчики с подушечками, чтобы преклонять колени… должно быть, тут было хорошо в те времена, когда церковь еще действовала.  
В закутке у южной стены ребята по очереди переоделись — Кир в робу, Айна в старый гимнастический костюм. Они вошли через боковой вход, пересекли ту часть, которая когда-то была нефом, и попали в другой закуток — бывшую часовню. Пол здесь был покрыт крупными плитками сланца, кое-где они были разломаны, в проемах зиял серый камень, но в дальнем углу плитки сохранились в целости. Кир подошёл туда, присел и начал аккуратно снимать их и откладывать в сторону — под плитками оказался квадратный лаз, закрытый сухими ветками.  
— Ветки я положил. Там была деревянная крышка, но она совсем сгнила, — объяснил он. — Там неглубоко, чуть больше моего роста. Я слезу и помогу тебе спуститься.  
Сперва Кир достал из кармана недлинную веревку с узелками, закрепил за ржавое железное кольцо в стене — кто его знает, зачем оно тут было когда-то вмуровано, но теперь как раз пригодилось. Потом посветил фонариком вниз, спустил ноги в лаз и мягко спрыгнул, не воспользовавшись веревкой — она была нужна для подъема.  
— Давай! — донесся голос снизу.  
Айне вдруг стало так неловко, что она даже позабыла про страх. Как это он будет помогать ей спускаться? Держать руками? За ноги? Ой…  
"Ну не бросать же его там внизу", — сердито подумала она, села и свесила ноги в проём.  
— Не бойся. Обопрись руками и перенеси вес на них.  
— Сама знаю, — буркнула Айна, — я же не…  
Но договорить не успела — снизу ее подхватили на удивление крепкие руки, и через секунду она уже стояла на полу подземелья. И стоило так переживать!

Фонарик у Кира был хороший, яркий, он высвечивал невысокие гранитные колонны, которые казались слишком тонкими, чтобы выдержать вес каменного свода. Айна зябко повела плечами.  
Дверь была именно такой, как рассказывал Кир — словно бы обгоревшей, если допустить, что металл может гореть. "Но это же какая должна быть температура!" — мимоходом подумала девочка. Не было ни ручки, ни замочной скважины. О том, что это дверь, а не часть стены, говорила лишь тонкая полоска, едва заметная на темном металле, — контур дверного проема. Была ли это сквозная щель, или просто нарисованная линия? Может, здесь и нет никакой двери?  
Они внимательно осмотрели каждый сантиметр двери и стену вокруг, подсвечивая себе фонариком — ничего. Шершавый металл и каменная кладка, никаких тебе знаков и зарубок, только тот странный символ в центре двери, о котором упоминал Кир — восьмерка или сильно сплюснутые песочные часы с каким-то знаком посередине, — разобрать из-за неровностей металла было трудно, знак был совсем небольшой. Нажимали и так, и эдак на сам знак, на дверь, прощупали камни — не подастся ли один из них, запуская невидимый механизм, как в приключенческих книгах? Но камни и не думали двигаться. Айна продрогла — очень уж здесь было сыро. Хотя дверь действительно оказалось не холодной на ощупь, и это, пожалуй, было самым странным.  
— Может, что-нибудь есть на полу или на потолке! — осенило вдруг Кира, и он, отойдя в сторону, принялся высвечивать фонариком камни под ногами. "Бесполезно, — подумала Айна, — там не может быть ключа". Она и сама не понимала, откуда взялась эта уверенность, но тихо спросила вслух:  
— Послушай, а что там у нас со стихами?  
— С какими стихами? — опешил Кир.  
— С греческими, из письма, — пояснила она.  
— А-а-а. Вот они, я пробовал перевести еще пару строк… с чего ты взяла, что это стихи? Хотя и правда похоже.  
— Я… сама не знаю. Попробуй прочесть вслух. Может, здесь акустика какая-нибудь особенная?  
— Ну, ладно. Хотя я не знаю, как оно правильно читается, — он откашлялся. — Осон амфора… тьфу ты, афора. Сэ экэйноус поу… эйнай? Черт знает что!  
— Нет, не так, — задумчиво сказала Айна. — Дай-ка… и посвети мне.  
Она внимательно посмотрела на листок и вдруг произнесла неожиданно низким, взрослым голосом:  
— Óсон афóра се ки́нус пу инэ́ сти макрини́ плеврá тис мни́мис.  
Фраза прозвучала напевно, размеренно, словно девочка всю жизнь говорила на этом языке.  
"Что находится в глубинах памяти", — словно бы сам собою всплыл в её мыслях перевод.  
Сперва ничего не происходило. А потом знак и щель на двери засветились неярким голубоватым светом. Айна не могла отвести от них взгляда — там было что-то… что-то очень знакомое, почти родное. Это что-то словно тянулось к ней, хотело поговорить — но она не понимала его языка, или просто не умела воспринять, хотя, кажется, начала улавливать… вот, сейчас…

* * *

Кир сперва тоже уставился на дверь:  
— Вот это да!  
Неужели сейчас откроется тайна, над которой они столько ломали голову? Он ожидал, что дверь распахнется сама, как сказочная пещера с сокровищами, — но она не двигалась с места, лишь продолжала мягко светиться щель. Кир подумал "Может, нужно ее толкнуть?" и хотел спросить у Айны, обернулся…  
Девочка застыла неподвижно, глаза ее были широко раскрыты, взгляд пустой — она смотрела в сторону двери, но вряд ли видела её. Кир уронил фонарик.  
— Айна! — он так испугался, что голос осип. — Что с тобой?  
Она не отвечала, стояла, будто заколдованная или загипнотизированная, руки безвольно опущены вдоль тела. Он схватил её за плечи, затряс:  
— Айна! Айна, ответь!  
Бесполезно. Она не сопротивлялась, но и не реагировала.  
"Это я виноват! — пронеслось в голове у Кира. — Она не хотела сюда идти, а я тащил её чуть не силком! Что же с ней такое? И что за ужас там, за этой дверью, если он так действует на неё?".  
Крипта внезапно показалась враждебной, она словно мстила за вторжение на территорию мертвых, на территорию бога, в которого Кир не верил, но частенько поминал всуе, как и многие другие люди. Ему захотелось скорее выбраться отсюда на свет… но как? Как они вылезут наверх, если Айна в таком состоянии?  
Кир торопливо оттащил девочку подальше от злополучной двери и стал лихорадочно соображать. Приподнять и подтолкнуть е вверх, чтобы она выбралась? Так он и собирался сделать, а сам думал вылезти при помощи веревки, как в прошлый раз. Но надо, чтобы и она понимала, что делает, иначе просто свалится обратно. Обвязать её под руками и вытащить? Плохой вариант, да и длины веревки не хватит...  
Оставалось одно — выбраться самому и бежать за помощью. Киру этого не хотелось — не потому, что придётся раскрыть секрет крипты. Чёрт бы с ней совсем! Но оставлять Айну одну поблизости от этой гадской двери он боялся.  
Так он размышлял пару минут, и вдруг услышал слабый голос:  
— Кир?  
Наверное, расстояние до двери имело значение — Айна почти очнулась.  
— Господи, Айна! Я так перепугался! Что произошло?  
— Я не знаю, — ответила она тихо и неуверенно. — Оно как будто говорило со мной. Вернее, хотело поговорить…  
— То, что за дверью?  
— Да.  
Кир горячо сказал:  
— Айна, прости меня! Я не должен был тебя сюда тащить, но я не знал… Со мной ничего такого не было, когда я сам сюда спускался. Надо скорее выбраться наружу!  
— Да нет же, Кир, — мягко возразила девочка, — ты не понимаешь. Оно не злое. Оно просто хочет поговорить…  
— Хватит, поговорили! — решительно перебил он и взял её за руку. — Идём наверх!  
Айна не сопротивлялась, она, кажется, ещё не вполне пришла в себя и плохо понимала, что происходит вокруг.  
Ребята остановились в боковом закутке, под квадратным отверстием в потолке крипты.  
— Стой здесь, — скомандовал Кир. — Сейчас я тебя подсажу, а ты подними руки повыше и вылезай.  
Девочка не без труда выбралась наверх, а потом вылез и Кир, упираясь ногами в стену. Отвязывать веревку и снова маскировать лаз в полу он не стал — возвращаться сюда он больше не собирался, и пусть археологи делают с этой дверью, что им вздумается. Он напомнил Айне, что нужно переодеться обратно в чистую одежду, потом они молча вышли через калитку, и Кир просто притворил калитку снаружи.  
По дороге домой они сильно поспорили — впервые со дня их знакомства. Теперь ребята словно поменялись ролями: Айна, окончательно придя в себя, доказывала Киру, что нужно обязательно вернуться и узнать, какая тайна скрывается за дверью. Она была уверена, что сможет открыть её без всякого вреда для себя. Кир был категорически против, он чувствовал себя виноватым, что втянул девочку в эту опасную авантюру, и боялся за неё. В конце концов Айна пригрозила:  
— Если ты не хочешь, я просто пойду туда одна! Завтра же!  
Кир и не подозревал, что она умеет быть такой упертой. Ну что было делать, как её остановить? Пришлось согласиться. Существовал, конечно, один действенный способ, к которому он уже едва не прибег сегодня — рассказать всё взрослым. Тогда бы родители Айны точно её никуда не отпустили. Но это означало бы потерять её дружбу навсегда, и Кир не решился.

* * *

В это воскресенье бабушка, к большой радости Айны, была приглашена к кому-то из дальних родичей по дедушкиной линии, а дома воскресный обед происходил не в пример быстрее. Погода исправилась, и родители с лёгкостью отпустили ее на прогулку, хоть мама и не преминула напомнить про экзамены, до которых осталось совсем немного.  
— Когда это я забывала готовиться к экзаменам! — нетерпеливо возмутилась Айна.  
— Не знаю, не знаю, — с сомнением покачал головой папа, — всё когда-то бывает в первый раз. Ты в последнее время стала такая задумчивая…  
— Пап, ты опять? — фыркнула Айна.  
— Ну ладно, не буду. Беги уж. Только не допоздна!  
Кир ждал её на углу дома — хмурый, как вчерашний дождливый день. Всем своим видом он выражал несогласие с затеей Айны, но её не так-то просто было сбить с толку, когда она что-то решила.  
— Привет! Ну что ты такой кислый? Сам же меня уговаривал посмотреть на эту твою дверь!  
— Я был неправ, — сердито ответил Кир.  
— Поздно каяться! — Айна лучезарно улыбнулась и потянула его за рукав. — Пошли!  
В церковь, кажется, никто не успел проникнуть — калитка так и осталась притворена, и когда они, закрыв её на засов, прошли внутрь, привязанная к кольцу верёвка была на месте.  
На этот раз Айна, подгоняемая любопытством, спустилась первая, держась за верёвку и упираясь ногами в стену. Кир передал ей фонарик и торопливо спрыгнул следом.  
— Айна, пожалуйста, не надо! — он снова попытался её убедить. — Это наверняка опасно!  
— Ничуточки! — возразила она.  
— Видела бы ты тогда себя со стороны, ты бы так не говорила!  
— Я просто не ожидала такого… контакта. А теперь всё будет по-другому. Кир, ну не переживай ты так, пожалуйста! Оно не причинит мне вреда.  
— Она права, — раздался вдруг негромкий голос за их спинами. — Экзайл не причинит вреда Ключу.  
Оба вздрогнули и обернулись на голос, Кир поднял свой фонарик, словно оружие. Незнакомец вскинул руку, прикрывая глаза:  
— Э-эй, потише! Опусти, я сейчас свой зажгу.  
Вспыхнул большой фонарь, осветивший разом почти всю крипту, и ребята смогли рассмотреть его владельца. Им оказался худощавый подросток, постарше Кира — лет четырнадцать, а то и все пятнадцать. Он был одет в белую тенниску и белые же штаны, без единого пятнышка — в грязном подземелье-то! И вообще, парень выглядел экзотично — короткие льняные волосы, треугольное лицо, чуть раскосые серые глаза. Таких персонажей не встретишь в Кожевниках, да и в Айниной школе тоже вряд ли.  
— Ты ещё кто такой? — сурово осведомился Кир.  
— Тот, кто отправил письмо, — улыбнулся тот. — Но это очень длинное имя. Зовите меня просто Люк.

* * *

Друзья словно впали в ступор — какое-то время они молча смотрели на пижонистого мальчишку и не знали, с чего начать разговор; слишком много у них накопилось вопросов к таинственному отправителю. А тот, кажется, был очень доволен произведенным эффектом. Наконец, Айна спросила растерянно:  
— Откуда ты тут взялся такой… чистенький?  
— В дверь зашёл, — с готовностью ответил Люк. — А вы чего в дырку лазаете, неужели нормальный вход не нашли?  
— Не нашли, как видишь, — буркнул Кир, досадуя на самого себя, что не догадался поискать. — Какого чёрта ты все это затеял и что там, за дверью?  
— Сколько вопросов сразу! Давайте начнём с двери, что ли... — Люк сделал театральную паузу. — Там, по идее, Экзайл.  
— Экзайл, — тихим эхом подхватила Айна, словно услышав что-то знакомое.  
И она туда же! Кир неожиданно сильно разозлился на незнакомца, подбросившего ему дурацкое письмо, и на этот чертов загадочный Экзайл, из-за которого Айна словно перестала быть сама собой.  
— Что ещё за Экзайл? — почти выкрикнул он, но тут же постарался взять себя в руки. Не хватало еще распсиховаться перед этим…  
— Никто толком не знает, что это такое, и вообще о нём мало кто знает, — уже серьезно ответил парень. — Но в чём я совершенно уверен, так это в том, что наследница дома Гамильтон может его открыть.  
— То есть я? — уточнила Айна и вздохнула, почему-то покосившись на Кира. — Послушай, Люк, мне очень любопытно, конечно, и я чувствую, что ничего плохого со мной не случится. Этот… Экзайл словно зовет меня. Но сначала я хочу знать, куда я иду, почему именно я, откуда тебе столько известно и зачем тебе это нужно?  
— Ого! Да я всё это буду до завтра рассказывать! — Люк посмотрел на Кира и махнул рукой. —Ладно, я понял, без предисловия обойтись не получится. Давайте присядем, что ли… или нет, лучше выберемся пока наружу. Кстати, вы не догадались захватить чего-нибудь пожевать?  
Ребята молча покачали головами, и Кир тут же ощутил, как он проголодался.  
— Так я и думал. И я не захватил, чёрт побери. Ну, идём, покажу вам приличный вход.  
В другом конце зала с колоннами скрывался самый обычный дверной проём, за ним начинались узкие каменные ступени. Впрочем, для одного человека места было достаточно. Поднялись гуськом и оказались за церковной стеной, со стороны… ну конечно же, кладбища!  
Кир впервые за этот день развеселился:  
— Даже если бы я нашёл этот вход, мы бы сюда ни за что не пошли! — подмигнул он.  
— Не дразнись! — сердито потребовала Айна. — Ребята, давайте отойдём отсюда. Ну, хоть за угол церкви зайдём. Мне не по себе.  
— Ты же только что в крипте была, и ничего, нормально себя чувствовала, — удивился Люк, но, посмотрев на побледневшее лицо Айны, молча прошёл вперёд и свернул за угол.  
— Тут нормально? Ну вот и хорошо. Давайте присядем.  
Он уселся на тёплый пыльный камень, нимало не заботясь о чистоте своих белоснежных брюк (небось, его матери не приходится тереть их в тазу с вонючим хозяйственным мылом, мимоходом подумал Кир).  
— С чего же лучше начать?  
— С документов, которые ты прислал Киру? — предположила Айна. — Где ты их взял?  
— В семейном архиве, — усмехнулся Люк. — У нас там мно-о-о-го чего интересного завалялось…  
— Это, конечно, всё объясняет, — хмыкнул Кир. — Давай, не темни, рассказывай, кто ты такой и что там у тебя за семья, что в вашем архиве есть наши предки.  
— Да уж семья… Дом Эраклеа. Впрочем, это вам тоже ни о чем не говорит, и фамилия наша с тех пор немного поменялась. Люк Ираклиос, к вашим услугам.  
Кир недоверчиво присвистнул, а Айна переспросила:  
— Ираклиос? Тот самый, про которого в газетах пишут, миллионер? Ты что, его сын?  
— Племянник, — коротко ответил тот.  
Наступила пауза. Да уж; только они начали привыкать к этому странному мальчишке и его манере общения — и на тебе: племянник известного богача. Конечно, было заметно, что парень не из бедной семьи, но такого друзья не ожидали. Вокруг него словно возникла полоса отчуждения, и Люк мгновенно почувствовал эту перемену:  
— Эй, вы чего? Я по-вашему что, чумной, что ли?  
Кажется, он всерьёз переживал, что с ним не захотят дальше разговаривать. Кир не нашёлся, что ответить, но Айна, немного помявшись, сказала:  
— Нет, конечно же, нет. Просто это слишком неожиданно. Ты продолжай, мы… постараемся привыкнуть.  
Юный Ираклиос вздохнул:  
— Я к этому всю свою жизнь пытаюсь привыкнуть. Наследник Дома, вот ведь радость-то. Ладно, вы всё равно не поймёте. Ну, зато у моей семьи большие связи и возможности, и очень длинная история. Когда-то Дом назывался Эраклеа. Это было очень давно, еще до Падения. Как вы понимаете, документов о тех временах сохранилось немного, но кое-что я раскопал.  
Да, они понимали. Падение… Малоизвестная страница истории человечества, которую даже в высших школах проходили мельком, не говоря уж про обычные; и никто ничего не знал толком ни о самом Падении, ни о том, что было до него. Люди очень гордились тем, что было потом — своими достижениями и научными открытиями после того, как наука и техника из-за Падения откатились на несколько веков вниз по шкале технологического развития. Так, по крайней мере, утверждали приверженцы гипотезы высокоразвитой технической цивилизации. Но даже они не находили следов этих высоких технологий, да и искали, кажется, не слишком усердно, словно стыдились чего-то в прошлом. Другие же полагали, что сверхцивилизация — сплошная выдумка, и до Падения просто климат был благоприятнее. Упавшее небесное тело свалилось в океан, точнёхонько в глубоководную впадину, и не было никакой возможности добраться до него и определить его истинную природу. Вроде бы были и другие, помельче, но их так никто и не нашел. Среди простых людей ходило множество слухов один другого нелепее, из которых правдой было только то, что климат с тех пор действительно сильно изменился.  
Определённо, этот Люк был сплошным большим сюрпризом — мало того, что из сказочно богатой семьи, так ещё и немыслимо древнего рода. Если только не врёт. Но Кир чувствовал, что парень говорит правду, хотя поверить в неё было непросто.  
Наследник древнего рода посмотрел на их ошарашенные лица, ухмыльнулся и продолжил:  
— Ну, так вот. Я нашел упоминания об Экзайле, но так и не понял толком, что это такое. Что-то, созданное нашими предками до Падения. Прочитал, что Ключом к нему должен быть человек, но не какой попало. Там важна наследственность. Одним из Ключей была девочка из дома Гамильтон… то есть из твоей семьи, Айна.  
Та нахмурилась:  
— Ты уверен? Это же такая древность...  
— Да ведь ты сама чувствуешь, что можешь открыть его, разве нет?  
— Чувствовала, а теперь как-то не верится.  
Кир вздохнул и подтвердил обреченно:  
— Может она, мы вчера пробовали. Только ей стало нехорошо, я поэтому и не хотел сюда возвращаться.  
— Да нормально мне было! — горячо возразила Айна.  
Глаза у Люка загорелись:  
— Правда? У вас получилось? Вы читали мистериумы?  
— Что-что?  
Выяснилось, что надписи на греческом — действительно стихи, и называются они "мистериумы". Люк посмеялся над их попытками обратного перевода и расшифровки, но беззлобно и не обидно.  
— Знал бы, что вы такие растеряши, оставил бы вам письмо насовсем.  
Наконец Кир спросил о том, что его волновало больше всего — о Клаусе Барка и Лави Хэд. Люк погрустнел:  
— Здесь очень мало информации. Всё, что я смог найти — это фото, оно уже было подписано, я просто скопировал. Подозреваю, что эта фотография сохранилась со времён нашего предка, Дио Эраклеа. Я слышал, что он тоже был пилотом.  
— Тоже до Падения?  
— Ага.  
— Разве фотография может сохраниться так долго? — удивилась Айна.  
— Не знаю, — вздохнул Люк. — Может, это тоже копия… или фото с рисунка, сделанного по фото. Я ни в чём не уверен.  
— А у дяди своего ты не можешь спросить?  
— Не могу. У нас с ним очень сложные отношения. И вообще…  
— Что вообще? Договаривай! —потребовал Кир, заподозривший неладное.  
— Дядя тоже ищет Экзайл. Думаете, откуда тут взялись археологи? Он выкупил право на проведение работ. Я поэтому так спешил вас найти. И нашёл, раньше него! — хвастливо прибавил племянник миллионера.  
— Та-ак… выходит, что делец Ираклиос ищет меня и Айну? И чего он хочет? Что он с нами сделает, когда найдёт?  
— Не знаю, но лучше бы не нашел, — тихо сказал Люк. — Я правда не знаю, но Орест ничего не делает просто так. Он ищет какую-то выгоду, может быть, древние знания. Люди ведь тогда умели очень многое.  
— И ты вот так просто об этом говоришь? — возмутился Кир. — Ты не подумал, что подвергаешь опасности Айну? Откуда ты вообще взялся с этим своим письмом! — зло бросил он.  
— А ты только сейчас подумал об опасности? До этого в голову не приходило? — огрызнулся Люк.  
— Ну-ка прекратите! — вмешалась Айна. — Какая теперь разница, кто о чём не подумал! Надо разобраться в этом деле до конца. Люк, почему ты все-таки нас искал, втайне от твоего дяди?  
— Так ведь интересно же! — у мальчишки вновь загорелись глаза. — Я сначала просто из любопытства рылся в архиве, потом подумал, что… ну, они ведь, наверное, были друзьями Дио, иначе зачем бы он хранил фотографию? Я тоже хотел… — он смутился и не договорил.  
— Хотел найти друзей, — продолжила за него Айна. — Да?  
— Да. И ещё я хотел вас предупредить. Дядя бы вас рано или поздно нашёл. А так я его отвлёк и задержал начало работ.  
— Как это?  
— Да, поколдовал немного с акциями металлургического завода… так что дядя Орест пока очень занят на бирже, — подмигнул Люк.  
— Что будем делать? — Кир обратился к Айне, нарочито игнорируя хвастуна в белом.  
— Доведём начатое до конца, — решительно сказала девочка. — Откроем эту дверь и посмотрим, что там. Мы так близко, глупо бросать всё на полдороге. Я должна поговорить с Экзайлом.  
Кир Барка обреченно вздохнул. Что ж, он сам втянул Айну в это дело, и теперь должен пожинать плоды собственной неосторожности. Хоть бы с ней ничего не случилось…  
— Идём! — Люк вскочил и направился обратно к потайному входу.

* * *

— Что ты прочла в прошлый раз, когда дверь засветилась? — уточнил Люк у Айны, когда они снова стояли перед дверью.  
— Про память. Мы только одно успели перевести… Но дверь же не открылась!  
— Нужно попробовать прочесть все. Ты запомнишь на слух? Я их наизусть выучил.  
— Ты знаешь греческий?  
— И греческий тоже… классическое воспитание и образование наследника Дома. Но это сейчас неважно.  
Киру было неприятно, что к нему вообще не обращаются, даже Айна как будто о нем забыла. А ведь без него она бы даже не узнала про эту дверь! Но он тут ничего не мог поделать, и потому приходилось сдерживаться. Ладно, пусть читают свои стихи…  
Люк начал декламировать вслух, и Кир с удивлением понял, что ему каким-то образом интуитивно понятен смысл, хотя они с Айной действительно не успели перевести всё до конца:  
— Что находится за Небесами?  
Парень не успел сказать продолжение, это сделала Айна, тем не-своим голосом, от которого мороз продирал по коже:  
— То, что ведёт заблудших детей к матери — Экзайл.  
— Волны, бегущие по золотым полям, — продолжил Люк.  
— Дыханье весны приносит Жизнь. Земля, покрытая пшеницей.  
Дверь светилась, светились широко раскрытые глаза Айны. Она раскинула руки, словно крылья.  
— Путь, ведущий Ангелов.  
— Дорога Великих Ветров — Гранд Стрим.  
Свечение стало таким ярким, что Кир забеспокоился, не видно ли его снаружи.  
— Что покоится в глубинах памяти?  
— То, откуда всё началось и к чему всё вернётся — Голубая планета.  
Синеватый свет почти погас, и дверь бесшумно подалась куда-то внутрь, но Айна оставалась в том же непонятном состоянии. Она опустила руки и молча зашагала вперёд, держась неестественно прямо и высоко подняв голову. Люк и Кир поспешили за ней и вошли в открывшийся проход. Прямой коридор с мягким, пружинящим под ногами полом скоро раздвоился, но Айна уверенно выбирала дорогу — она свернула налево, потом направо, потом еще раз налево… после пятого поворота Кир сбился со счёта. Было темно, и он зажёг свой фонарик.  
— Давай лучше мой, — предложил Люк шёпотом.  
— Не надо, побереги пока батарею, — тоже шёпотом ответил Кир. Почему-то они не решались говорить вслух. — Может, ещё пригодится.  
Казалось, они шли очень долго и устали — а может быть, это затхлый воздух так действовал. Наконец, коридор расширился и привёл их (совсем как в книжках про приключения) в просторное помещение. Тут уж Кир не возражал против более мощного фонаря.  
Это был большой зал, такой большой, что даже фонарь Люка смог осветить только часть ближайшей стены, или, точнее, гладкого полусферического свода, покрытого линиями, значками и греческими надписями. Айна пошла дальше, и ребята двинулись за ней, боясь потерять девочку из виду.  
В центре зала, между двумя огромными витражными панелями находился стол странной изогнутой формы и не менее странное яйцевидное кресло на тонкой ножке, с шаром и какой-то фигурой наверху спинки — чуть повыше того места, где у нормальных кресел бывает подголовник.  
Айна села в кресло и положила руки на поверхность стола — под ее ладонями тотчас слабо засветились какие-то узоры. Кресло непонятным образом заскользило в сторону, вдоль стола, девочка ещё раз прикоснулась к поверхности — и новый золотистый узор возник под её руками.  
Люк ахнул:  
— Это же панель управления!  
Айна на кресле объехала стол со всех сторон, но узоры загорались не везде, осталось много темных пятен. Девочка по нескольку раз трогала их — безрезультатно. Затем она остановилась там, где светился тот же символ, что и на двери — сплюснутая восьмерка, — прижала ладони к столу и надолго замерла так.  
Когда ничего не делаешь, время тянется медленно. Айна сидела, будто приклеившись к столу, то есть к панели управления, и ребята вначале с тревогой следили за ней; но им быстро наскучило ждать. Сперва они пытались осмотреться, но в центре зала свод был таким высоким, что даже мощный фонарь Люка неспособен был осветить его. А больше ничего поблизости и не было — замысловатой формы стол с креслом и уходящие вверх витражные панели непонятного назначения.  
Люк предложил:  
— Давай подойдём ближе к стенам.  
— А как же Айна?  
— Да мы ей сейчас не нужны. Мы недалеко. И недолго, — заверил он.  
Они приблизились к тому месту, где купол смыкался с полом. По своду тянулись надписи на греческом. Линии причудливо сплетались, и в них Киру почудилось что-то знакомое.  
— На карту похоже…  
— Угу, — согласился Люк. — Если так, то этот купол уже сам по себе открытие.  
Он прочёл вслух несколько названий, но все они были незнакомыми, а больше ничего интересного в зале не было. Углубляться в коридоры они побоялись — не хватало ещё потеряться. Вернулись к панели управления и сели на пол.  
Ждали долго — Кир даже забеспокоился, сумеют ли они вернуться домой вовремя; и за Айну было всё-таки тревожно. Ненормально это, когда человек два часа сидит неподвижно, как загипнотизированный. Он поежился и спросил у Люка:  
— Слушай, тебе не кажется, что она уже слишком долго так?  
— Кажется, — кивнул в ответ тот. — А что мы можем сделать? Она сама вошла в контакт, сама должна и выйти.  
— Вообще-то не сама, а ты помог.  
— Ну, прочитал мистериумы только…  
— А обратных мистериумов нет? Ну, чтобы отключиться?  
У парня в глазах мелькнуло странное выражение, словно какая-то догадка. Кир понял, что о такой возможности Люк даже не думал, и выпалил:  
— Эх ты!  
Кир вскочил, приблизился к неподвижной девочке, позвал:  
— Айна! Как ты?  
Ее глаза были закрыты, девочка дышала медленно, как во сне. Кир осторожно накрыл ее руку своей — нормальная, теплая рука.  
— Ну вот что, — решительно сказал он. — Сейчас мы попробуем её отсюда вывести. В прошлый раз она пришла в себя, когда я увёл её подальше от двери.  
— Ты запомнил дорогу? — с сомнением в голосе спросил Люк.  
— Нет, а ты?  
— Только вначале, дальше я запутался.  
— Всё равно мы должны попробовать, иначе мы тут… кто знает, сколько мы тут просидим.  
— Если заблудимся, то вообще не выберемся.  
— И что? Просто ждать?  
Наверное, они всё-таки отправились бы искать обратный путь, — но тут Айна открыла, наконец, глаза. Надписи и значки на столе погасли. Девочка выглядела усталой, но очень довольной.  
— Слушайте, ребята, это же… Это такое… Я даже не знаю, как вам рассказать.  
— Очень быстро. А лучше завтра, — перебил ее Кир. — Ты во сколько обещала быть дома?  
— Ой!  
— Вот именно, ой. Ты помнишь, как идти обратно?  
— Я не помню, я теперь з н а ю.  
— Тогда пошли, будешь рассказывать по дороге.  
Айна уверенным и быстрым шагом направилась к выходу, ребята последовали за ней. Люк даже подпрыгивал на ходу от нетерпения.  
— Ну же! — попросил он. — Рассказывай скорее!  
— Сейчас… не знаю, с чего начать.  
— Например, с того, что такое Экзайл.  
— Да, верно, — девочка остановилась. — Экзайл или Изгнанник был построен не просто до Падения, а задолго до него. За шестьсот с лишним лет. Это огромный космический корабль. Как в фантастических книжках, только лучше, потому что он — настоящий.  
Пока шли к выходу, Айна успела рассказать очень кратко о Гильдии, о мире под названием Престел, похожем на песочные часы, об эмигрантах с Земли. И ответила на незаданный вопрос друга:  
— Клаус Барка и Лави Хэд были, скорее всего, твоими предками, Кир. Пилот и навигатор, друзья детства. А когда выросли, они поженились. Однажды они спасли маленькую девочку из Гильдии, Альвис Гамильтон, которая была ключом к Изгнаннику. А твой дальний предок, — обратилась она к Люку, — был их другом. Его звали Дио Эраклеа.  
— Да, Дио… это имя сохранилось в нашей семье. Слушай, ну как же здорово! — обрадовался тот.  
А Кир молчал. Он пытался осознать невероятную цифру, названную Айной. За шестьсот лет до Падения… мальчик-пилот и девочка-навигатор, совсем еще дети, чуть старше самого Кира. С ума можно сойти.  
— Знаете что, — сказал он устало, — давайте-ка пойдём по домам. А завтра соберёмся и всё обсудим.  
— Конечно, по домам, — согласилась Айна. — Который час?  
— Почти шесть, — ответил Люк, у которого были часы. — Слушайте, давайте я отвезу вас на такси, у меня есть наличные!  
Киру не очень хотелось принимать от этого странного парня помощь, тем более такую… буржуйскую. Но отказываться было глупо — все устали, день клонился к вечеру, дома их ждали. И он согласился, только попросил, чтобы его и Айну высадили не у самого её дома, а чуть подальше, иначе родители заподозрят неладное.  
В машине были очень мягкие, комфортные сиденья, и Кира убаюкало. Ужасно не хотелось вылезать, но он всё же проводил Айну до дома, а потом вернулся и безропотно позволил Люку отвезти себя домой.  
Мама за ужином спросила встревоженно:  
— Ты что такой кислый, сынок? Поссорился с девочкой?  
— Нет, мам, что ты! Просто устал очень, много гуляли пешком.  
Он помог матери убрать со стола, потом лёг на свою кровать и тотчас заснул крепким сном без сновидений.

* * *

С тех пор, как Айна побывала внутри Экзайла, она больше не сомневалась в себе. Каждую свободную минуту она рисовала, рисовала, рисовала — карты мира под названием Престел, людей, города, огромные летающие корабли и лёгкие юркие ваншипы. Конечно, всё это она не придумала сама, но это её больше не волновало —что-нибудь своё она ещё придумает, а пока нужно успеть зарисовать всё, что показывал ей Изгнанник, потому что никто другой этого увидеть не мог. Огромный и древний корабль когда-то мог столетиями ждать активации, и после неё работал опять как новенький, но во время Падения ему не повезло. Слишком сильны были повреждения, даже консервация не спасала. Аварийные источники энергии истощились, почти все системы были отключены, ни о каких телеэкранах не могло быть и речи — только прямой контакт Ключа с Экзайлом, с его искусственным и в то же время почти живым интеллектом. Мальчишки взвыли, когда услышали об этом — они так хотели увидеть своими глазами все те удивительные вещи и события прошлого, которые хранились в памяти Изгнанника! Айна, конечно, пересказывала им; не все — это было просто невозможно, — но многое. Но, как она ни старалась, а всё же не могла передать словами ощущение мощи и угрозы, которое исходило от крейсера "Сильвана", изящество конструкции гоночного ваншипа, скромное очарование норикийских улочек… И тогда Кир сказал:  
— Но ведь ты же художник! Попробуй нарисовать!  
Айна сперва очень смутилась, стала отнекиваться — дескать, тот ещё художник, подумаешь, пейзажики акварельные да папу с мамой нарисовала… Но небо Престела с его потрясающими летательным аппаратами само просилось на бумагу, и она сама не заметила, как принялась его рисовать. Удивительно, но у нее получилось — сразу, легко и быстро. Вот тогда и начали копиться в альбомах новые работы и наброски, ни на что прежнее не похожие. Папа однажды заметил:  
— Девочка моя, откуда ты только берешь такие конструкции? Вроде бы, ты никогда особенно не увлекалась фантастикой.  
— Ну как же, пап, я много фантастики читаю, — заверила его Айна. На всякий случай она положила на виду когда-то читанные "Туманность Ориона" и "Заповедник роботов", хотя раскрывать их и не думала — не было времени. Да и не имели эти книги ничего общего с миром, который открылся ей благодаря последнему Изгнаннику.  
Уроков больше не было, только экзамены, и Айна теперь всё свободное время проводила с Киром и Люком — когда ребята не спускались в крипту, она подробно пересказывала мальчишкам историю Престела и приключения Альвис и её друзей. Их, конечно, очень интересовали и технические детали, но девочка не очень-то в них разбиралась — на неё и так свалилось слишком много информации.  
— Получается, в качестве топлива они использовали какой-то "клавдий"? — уточнял Кир.  
— Да, так говорит Изгнанник.  
Корабль, конечно, говорить не мог, это Айна как умела переводила на человеческий язык то, что узнавала от Экзайла.  
— Странное это было топливо, — качал головой друг, — такие махины в воздух поднимать… Да даже ваншипы — ведь у них и крыльев-то нет! Получается, они держались в воздухе на этом клавдии.  
— Наверное, он обладал антигравитационным свойствами, — предполагал Люк.  
— Да ну, это уже совсем невероятно…  
— А Экзайл — это вероятно, по-твоему?  
— И куда же делся этот чудо-минерал?  
В очередной их поход к Экзайлу Айна попыталась найти ответ на этот вопрос.  
— Он точно не может сказать, потому что это случилось уже после катастрофы. Скорее всего, из-за падения Гранд Экзайла немного изменилось магнитное поле Земли, и клавдий потерял свои свойства. Наверное, он и сейчас существует под каким-нибудь другим именем, только толку от него теперь никакого, — грустно сказала она.  
— Значит, ваншипы больше никогда не поднимутся в небо? — огорчился Люк.  
— Получается, что нет, — вздохнул Кир. — Построить ваншип, конечно, можно, но летать он не будет.  
Однажды Айна нарисовала необычное украшение — металлическое кольцо с маленьким изображением ваншипа.  
— Что это? - заинтересовался Кир.  
— Да так, ерунда. Это принадлежало Альвис, механики сделали для нее, на память о "Сильване".  
Дни летели быстро, вот уже остались позади экзамены, которые Айна сдала успешно. Кир, вроде бы, тоже без проблем перешёл в следующий класс — ему предстоял ответственный выпускной год, последний перед лётной школой. Ребята часто собирались вместе. Однажды Кир поинтересовался у Люка:  
— Как это тебя не услали на какой-нибудь модный курорт?  
— А я не хочу, — заявил тот. — Я же бедный сиротка, имею право на свои капризы. Дядя Орест поначалу пытался строить из себя семейного тирана, но со мной этот фокус не проходит, я от дурного обращения болею и чахну, — насмешливо хмыкнул отпрыск древнего рода. Здоровья-не здоровья, а егозливости в нём было на троих. — А такого допустить нельзя, я теперь единственный наследник Дома.  
О том, что Люк — сирота, Кир и Айна знали давно, он как-то рассказал об этом, хотя вообще откровенничал редко.  
— Он разве не собирается завести собственных наследников? — удивился Кир — и зашипел, потому что Айна пнула его ногой под столом за бестактность. — Ой, извини…  
— Да ничего, — усмехнулся Люк. — Я бы только порадовался. Но он не может. Или не хочет, чёрт его разберет, но я подозреваю, что всё-таки не может. Поэтому заявляет, что никогда не женится и не заведёт детей, а будет воспитывать меня, якобы в память о брате.  
Поистине, отношения в этой богатой семье были очень странными, и Айна порой думала, что Кир зря стесняется своей бедности. Конечно, им трудно живётся, но зато они все добрые и очень дружные — дядя Игнатий, тетя Розалия и сам Кир.  
Разумеется, ребят сильно волновал вопрос, что будет с Экзайлом, когда его всё-таки найдут взрослые.  
— Я боюсь, что его снова захотят использовать как оружие, — печалилась Айна, которой была теперь известна вся история Экзайлов. — Это ужасно.  
— Но ведь он почти не действует, даже экраны не работают, — возразил Кир.  
— Зато в его памяти столько всего…  
— Память же нельзя прочесть без Ключа.  
Айна только вздохнула в ответ. Если вспомнить о судьбе Альвис Гамильтон, которую перетягивали, как канат, капитан "Сильваны" Алекс Роу, император Анатоля и Маэстро Гильдии, перспектива для неё вырисовывалась нерадостная.  
— Уничтожить его совсем не получится, — задумчиво сказал Люк.  
— Ты с ума сошёл! Это такая… историческая ценность! И он… он же… почти живой! —задохнулась от возмущения Айна.  
— И кроме того, там люди, — заметил Кир. — Кроме церкви с кладбищем над ним, наверное, целый квартал ещё. Он же громадный.  
— Вот именно, — согласился парень. — Но вообще мысль заманчивая. Тогда уж его точно никто не сможет использовать в военных целях.  
Такие разговоры они вели не раз и не два, но так ни к чему и не пришли.  
Лето перевалило за середину, родители засобирались в отпуск и стали думать, куда бы пристроить дочь — брать ли её с собой на курорт, или отправить в детский лагерь, или оставить с бабушкой… Сама Айна, конечно, уезжать из города не хотела, несмотря на заманчивость каникул у моря, но маме с папой не хотелось утруждать бабушку Гиту. И, как будто мало было этих забот, папа устроил ещё один сюрприз.  
— Послушай, ребёнок, — сказал он за ужином, — я тут поговорил с одним знакомым художником, он устраивает выставку в сентябре. Но там зал большой, и он хотел бы пригласить кого-нибудь из подрастающей, так сказать, смены — для компании. У тебя в последнее время много новых работ, я думаю, найдётся десяток-другой для выставки?  
Айна обомлела. Выставка? Показывать всему городу свои работы? Только этого не хватало!  
— Я… я не знаю, пап…  
— Что значит "не знаю"? Ты разве не понимаешь? — нахмурился папа. — Это даже для взрослого художника большая удача — выставка, пусть и совместная.  
— Конечно же она не понимает, Вик, — примирительно сказала мама. — Девочка пока не в курсе всех этих дел.  
—Ладно, — смягчился отец. — Ты подумай, я должен дать ответ через пару дней, не позже. А потом нужно начинать готовиться.  
Ох, папа… Айна как раз всё понимала, — и тем более не могла ничего сказать, потому что действительно: просто так от выставок не отказываются. А ей придётся именно что отказаться. Как же некстати такое везение!  
Поэтому она очень обрадовалась звонку Кира и шепнула в трубку:  
— Мне нужно с вами поговорить, с обоими. Срочно!  
— И тебе тоже? — удивился Кир. — Что случилось?  
— При встрече расскажу. А почему тоже?  
— Да вот Люк объявил, что ему нужно с нами поговорить о чём-то важном.  
— Ладно. Где собираемся, как обычно?  
— Ага, завтра в десять. Ждем!

* * *

Наутро Айна едва дождалась половины десятого и почти бегом припустила к месту встречи. "Где обычно" — это была каштановая аллея со скамейками на бульваре. Здесь было не так уютно, как в скверике у Каменных Львов, но зато близко от айниного дома и от остановки трамвая-"пятерочки", который ходил в сторону старой церкви. Она пришла раньше условленного — до бульвара было едва десять минут ходу, — но мальчишки уже были там.  
Кир поздоровался и сразу же встревоженно спросил:  
— Так что у тебя случилось?  
Айна вкратце пересказала папины амбициозные планы и со вздохом призналась:  
— Я совершенно не понимаю, что теперь делать.  
Тогда Люк её "успокоил":  
— Не бери в голову, у нас возникла проблема посерьёзнее. Археологическое общество со дня на день начнёт раскопки в церкви. Ну, общество — это для вида, конечно, — пояснил он, — понятно же, кто оплачивает работы.  
Ребята потерянно замолчали. Что могли они противопоставить взрослым, богатым и могущественным людям вроде Ореста Ираклиоса, людям, давно забывшим о совести в погоне за наживой? Случилось то, чего они боялись — эти люди вплотную подобрались к одной из самых тягостных тайн человечества, а хранителями тайны были всего лишь трое детей, пусть и не совсем обычных.  
Айна вдруг встала со скамейки, выпрямилась и сказала звенящим от напряжения голосом:  
— Мы обязаны что-то придумать. Нельзя просто так отдать им Изгнанника. Из-за Экзайлов дважды чуть не погиб целый мир, мы не можем допустить третьего раза.  
— Правильно, — поддержал ее Кир.  
Люк опустил голову.  
— Простите… я не знаю, что тут можно сделать.  
— Ты сделал всё, что мог, и даже больше, — подбодрила его Айна.  
— Давайте поедем ко мне домой, — предложил Кир. — Военный совет посреди улицы не держат.  
— И как мы представим меня твоим родителям?  
— Да так и представим, как есть. Какая теперь разница, нашей тайне недолго осталось.  
— Давайте уж лучше к нам домой, — вмешалась Айна. — Во-первых, это ближе, а во-вторых, у меня появилась одна мысль…

* * *

На следующее утро, едва солнце показалось над крышами, у деревянного забора, с недавних пор окружавшего развалины церкви, появились две невысокие фигуры. Один человек подошёл к калитке для рабочих, подёргал за ручку — заперто. Тогда он подпрыгнул, схватился руками за верхний край калитки, подтянулся и замер, вглядываясь в то, что находилось за оградой. Потом перенес одну ногу, другую — и исчез. Спустя несколько секунд калитка приоткрылась, и вторая фигура скользнула внутрь.  
Два человека осторожно двинулись по тропинке к остаткам главного входа, постояли, осмотрелись. Ничего. Они стали обходить разрушенное здание с южной стороны, где когда-то была пристроена часовня. Едва двое завернули за угол, как от часовни молча отделилась серая тень. Люк дернул друга за рукав, разворачивая назад:  
— Бежим!  
Мальчишки помчались к калитке, сзади почти бесшумно бежал человек в сером. От того, что он не топал ногами при беге, было еще страшнее — непонятно, далеко он или близко. Кир оглянулся, на секунду упустив калитку из поля зрения — и едва не врезался в спину Люка, который внезапно остановился. Калитка оказалась закрытой, а перед ней стоял еще один человек. Ребята метнулись вправо, через крапивные заросли. За ними гнались теперь уже двое преследователей.  
Люк мчался впереди, лёгкий и быстрый, как спортсмен-спринтер, и словно не замечал злых укусов крапивы. Кир изо всех сил старался не отставать. Хорошо, что отцову куртку он на этот раз оставил дома. Скорее, скорее… Где же? А, вот!  
Друг с размаху шарахнул пяткой по доске забора, и она легко подалась, потому что ёе выломали заранее и только для вида приставили на место. Двое мальчишек выбрались наружу и побежали по тихой, сонной улочке. Сзади раздался шум, взревел мотор.  
— У них машина! — выдохнул на бегу Кир.  
Они выскочили на площадь, где было кольцо "пятерки". Трамвая, конечно же, не было, как назло. Да и не скроешься на трамвае от автомобиля, скорость не та. Люк что-то увидел, бросился вперёд:  
— Кир, сюда!  
Лавки были ещё закрыты, но из булочной уже тянуло ароматным хлебным духом, а у порога стоял лёгкий серебристый мотоцикл "Чайка". Ключ торчал в замке зажигания, словно его тут специально оставили. Люк, недолго думая, схватился за руль, толкнул, снимая мотоцикл с подножки, сел на него, завёл мотор:  
— Садись сзади, скорее!  
Кир замялся:  
— Но ведь это…  
— Нам надо выиграть время! Ну же!  
Он подумал про Айну. Да, они всё ещё слишком близко от церкви, преследователей нужно увести подальше. Стараясь не думать о том, что крадёт чей-то мотоцикл, Кир сел позади Люка. Тот крутанул ручку газа:  
— Держись крепче!  
Киру ничего не оставалось, кроме как обхватить его руками за пояс. Сзади хлопнула дверь булочной, но мотоцикл уже рванул с места перед носом у разгневанного владельца.  
— Ах вы ворюги малолетние! — раздалось им вслед, а на площадь выскочил чёрный, похожий на торпеду "Кайман".  
— О, это по наши души, — весело заметил Люк, оглянувшись.  
Сперва они помчались по пустынному бульвару, но "Кайман" начал медленно догонять "Чайку", и Люк свернул вправо — в тесноте узких переулков у мотоцикла было больше шансов уйти от неповоротливого автомобиля, если тот подберется слишком близко. Можно было и совсем оторваться от погони, но у ребят была другая цель.  
Город ещё только просыпался, и "Чайка" добросовестно перебудила добрый десяток кварталов, прежде чем они остановились передохнуть. "Каймана" поблизости не было.  
— Можешь отстегнуть ремни, — насмешливо сказал Люк.  
Кир смутился, расцепил руки и слез с мотоцикла.  
— Который час? — спросил он. — Может, оставим его здесь? Ты же всё равно собирался его бросить?  
Он нервничал — хозяин мотоцикла, наверное, уже добрался до полицейского участка и объявил своего железного коня в розыск.  
— Четверть десятого. Слишком рано. Где же наши "серые братья"?  
— Кто они такие?  
— А, телохранители Ореста… и вообще, на побегушках. Ничего ребята, не злые, только скучные, как их костюмы.  
— Я надеюсь, они не вернутся к церкви…  
— Не думаю. Сейчас мы их найдём. Садись.  
— Может, тебя сменить? — Киру доводилось садиться за руль мотоцикла, хоть и не "Чайки", а тяжёлого старого "Ежа".  
— Не-е-е, — Люк улыбнулся, — я хоть покатаюсь вволю!  
— Как у нас с бензином?  
— Нормально, полбака ещё!  
Рокот мотора снова вспорол тишину утренних улиц.

* * *

Незадачливых преследователей они обнаружили на стоянке около почты. Один мужчина в сером костюме стоял в кабинке телефона-автомата, спиной к дороге, но второй сидел за рулем и, заметив мотоцикл, посигналил первому. Оглянувшись, Кир увидел, как первый почти на ходу вскочил в "Кайман", и погоня продолжилась. Люк поддал газу и крикнул:  
— Эй, братва! Поднажми!  
"Серые братья" его, конечно, не услышали, но "Кайман" явно поднажал.  
Попетляв ещё немного по боковым улицам, выскочили на проспект. Машин уже было больше, но Люк легко обгонял их, и вообще держался уверенно — видно было, что не в первый раз за рулем мотоцикла. "Наверное, из него получился бы неплохой пилот", — мельком подумал Кир. Друг, словно в ответ на его мысли, спросил:  
— Сейчас бы в небо, а?  
— На дорогу смотри! — буркнул Кир. — В небо ему… И не гони так, там впереди постовой, кажется.  
— Что значит "не гони"? Мы же уходим от преследования! — возразил тот, но скорость сбавил. Мимо постового в отглаженном мундире и белых перчатках они проехали чинно, как на параде. "Кайман" болтался сзади, на три машины дальше. Кир вдруг вспомнил, что они едут без недавно узаконенных шлемов (не говоря уже про возраст, отсутствие водительских прав и ворованный мотоцикл), но постовой, к счастью, не обратил внимания на нахальных подростков. Им вообще удивительно везло.  
Миновав опасное место, они снова обогнали несколько машин, но старались не слишком отрываться от "Каймана". Проспект скоро закончился, и Люк спросил:  
— Ну что, куда теперь?  
— Давай в сторону Кожевников. Чем дальше от северных окраин, тем лучше.  
И снова вязь улочек, на этот раз гораздо более грязных и ухабистых. На одном из ухабов их тряхнуло так, что Люк едва удержал мотоцикл, — и Кир понял, что тот все-таки устал, хотя и не признается в этом. Он начал ошибаться — свернул направо, когда Кир сказал налево, потом неожиданно резко затормозил, и они снова чуть не вылетели из седла. Неудивительно, что ребята в конце концов заехали в тупик, а мотор вдруг чихнул и заглох. Везение кончилось.  
— А вот теперь мы его точно бросим, — устало сказал Люк, слезая с "Чайки".  
Мальчишки метнулись было к выходу из тупика, но его уже перегородил черный "Кайман". Вообще-то, они дали Айне достаточно времени, но сдаваться просто так не хотелось, и Кир дернул за ручку ближайшей калитки. Она оказалась не запертой.  
— Давай сюда!  
Мельтешение дворов и огородов, собачий лай, бельё на веревках, перепуганная тётка в переднике, а сзади неутомимо бежит один из Серых Братьев, шустро перемахивает через заборы, не обращая никакого внимания на теткины вопли. "А почему он только один?" — подумал Кир, но сообразить не успел. Люк немного отстал. Снова улица, налево, ещё один тупик, направо, быстрее… Визг тормозов и заляпанный грязью "Кайман" впереди.  
"Так вот почему!"  
— Попался! — раздалось сзади, и тут же непривычно злой голос Люка ответил:  
— Пусти! Сам пойду! — и уже спокойнее, мягче: — Всё, Кир. Поехали знакомиться с моей семьей.  
— Всё, — подтвердил второй Серый Брат, защелкивая наручники на запястьях Кира.  
— Не смей! Это мой друг! — закричал Люк.  
— Извините, но у нас приказ, — твёрдо возразил телохранитель. — Это всего лишь небольшая мера предосторожности.  
Кира передёрнуло, когда он подумал, что Айну тоже могли вот так заковать в наручники. Как она там, удалось ли ей?..  
Люка посадили на переднее сиденье "Каймана", а второй "брат" с Киром разместились сзади.  
Машина тронулась.

* * *

Усадьба Ираклиоса находилась за городом, на склоне лесистого холма. К большому дому, построенному в классическом стиле, вела липовая аллея.  
— Выходит, ты тут живешь? — спросил Кир.  
— Просьба не разговаривать, — вмешался Серый Брат, но Люк не обратил на него внимания и ответил с вызовом:  
— Да, я тут живу с самого рождения. Это дом моих родителей.  
О том, что родители Люка умерли, Кир знал. Значит, его дядя занял их дом? Неудивительно, что Люк его терпеть не может.  
Двое телохранителей провели их через анфиладу высоких белых дверей в красивый кабинет со старинной мебелью, и только там с Кира сняли наручники.  
Орест Ираклиос оказался довольно молодым человеком — ему было не больше тридцати пяти. Такие же белесые волосы и серые глаза, как у его племянника, невысокий рост, худощавость, — словом, семейное сходство было налицо.  
— Здравствуйте, — спокойно сказал хозяин. — Ну, Люсиола, как долго ты собирался бегать от меня?  
У Кира глаза расширились от удивления:  
— Люсиола?  
— Ну да, это мое полное имя, — Люк фыркнул. — Так долго, как только смогу, — ответил он дяде.  
— Что-то слабенько у тебя получается, — заметил Орест.  
— На мой взгляд, не так уж плохо, — пожал плечами наследник и безразлично отвернулся к окну, из которого открывался вид на сад.  
— Надеюсь, это не предел твоих возможностей, иначе ты меня очень разочаруешь.  
Орест говорил вроде бы безразлично, холодно, но Киру на миг показалось, что в глазах его вспыхнули весёлые огоньки, как будто он втайне одобрял выходку племянника.  
— Ну вот что, друзья мои, поиграли и хватит. Где Ключ?  
— Там, где тебе его не достать! — зло сказал Люк.  
— Перестань выставлять меня монстром, Люсиола. Я не ем детей, что бы там ни наплёл вам обо мне этот молодой человек, — обратился Ираклиос к Киру. — Тем более — детей из дома Барка и Гамильтон. В отличие от него, я всегда знал, что связывает наши семьи.  
— А если знал, почему не сказал?  
— А ты не спрашивал. Зато сам нашёл ответ, что, безусловно, радует. Родителей, кстати, я тоже не ем, — добавил Орест, слегка наклонив голову и глядя на Люка без улыбки.  
— Не смей упоминать про родителей, ты! — Люк, казалось, вот-вот сорвётся и расплачется — таким высоким и звонким стал его голос.  
— Я тысячу раз тебе говорил, что не виноват в их смерти.  
— А кто виноват? То-то ты потом прибрал всё к рукам! Потому что отец тебе мешал!  
Кир, перед которым внезапно открылось слишком много семейных тайн дома Ираклиос, потерянно молчал.  
Молчал и Орест. Он сидел за столом и смотрел на племянника, и в его взгляде не было злости или даже ярости, как если бы его правда уличили в чем-то, — только бесконечная боль. Он прикрыл глаза и устало потер пальцами виски. Кир подумал, что либо он очень хороший актер, либо Люк всё-таки ошибается, и этот человек действительно не виноват в смерти своего брата и его жены.  
— Я принял на себя управление наследством, — глупо было бы отдавать его посторонним людям. Тем не менее, наследником был и остаёшься ты, хотя это, конечно, не может заменить тебе отца и мать. Впрочем, это бессмысленный разговор, мы обсуждали это не один раз.  
— Вот именно, — Люк уже справился с собой и говорил спокойнее. — А Экзайл ты всё равно не получишь.  
— Я его уже получил. У меня исключительное право на археологические исследования в церкви Святого Епифания — да-да, она именно так называется. Вы могли бы и поинтересоваться ее историей…  
— Уже не исключительное, — перебил его Люк. — Включи телевизор.  
Орест пристально и с каким-то новым интересом посмотрел на племянника, выдвинул ящик бюро и чем-то там щёлкнул. Деревянная панель на стене отъехала и открыла тёмный экран. Кир таких больших телевизоров ещё не видел — только маленькие, с огромной линзой; он даже не знал, что такое может быть. Большой почти плоский экран пошел полосами, а потом на нем появилась заставка — цветная!  
Но все эти детали были уже неважны, потому что наступил конец неизвестности, мучившей их с того самого момента, когда они побежали от церкви через заросли крапивы. Сейчас они узнают, получилось ли у Айны… Сердце забилось сильнее.  
Орест опять чем-то пощёлкал, и на экране появилась программа новостей. Симпатичная и непривычно яркая дикторша в зелёной блузке вещала:  
— Удивительный исторический памятник найден детьми под разрушенной церковью Святого Епифания в северной части города, — за спиной дикторши показали фотографию развалин, еще без забора. — Дочь редактора одного из городских издательств Виктора Лемера, играя с приятелями, обнаружила артефакт времён Падения. Кроме того, оказалось, что девочка связана с артефактом почти мистической связью и может…  
Кир прикрыл глаза и некоторое время ничего больше не слышал. Удалось! Узнать бы еще сейчас, выполнена ли другая часть айниного плана… Он снова прислушался к телевизору:  
— …важнейших открытий в истории человечества. Виктор Лемер и его дочь проводят пресс-конференцию прямо в центральном зале этого сооружения, которое на самом деле является огромным космическим кораблём, — на экране показали тот самый зал с панелью управления, Айну с папой и целую толпу людей с фотоаппаратами. — Смотрите специальный репортаж нашего корреспондента об "Изгнаннике" сразу после выпуска новостей. Кстати, лицензия на раскопки на территории церкви была откуплена у городского совета несколько месяцев назад известным предпринимателем Ираклиосом, — на экране возник деревянный забор. — Мэр уже сделал заявление, что сомневается в законности этой сделки и требует аннулировать её, а также тщательно расследовать…  
— Вот и всё, Орест. И не думай, что тебе удастся туда проникнуть и выцарапать из памяти Экзайла какие-то технологии Гильдии. Айна всё стерла, оставила только исторические хроники, — уверенно сказал Люк, как будто не сомневался в том, что девочка действительно выполнила своё решение, которое далось ей с таким трудом.  
— Нет, это просто невозможно — частично стереть память искусственному интеллекту, — возразил старший Ираклиос.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что для Ключа возможно всё, на то он и Ключ. К тому же, ты теперь не сможешь незаметно манипулировать Айной.  
— Я и не собирался, — неожиданно усмехнулся Орест. — Было бы, конечно, приятно владеть Экзайлом, но чёрт с ним, куда приятнее видеть, как ты блестяще провёл эту партию. Теперь я уверен, что ты настоящий наследник Дома Эраклеа. А твои друзья — очень достойные потомки Дома Гамильтон и семьи Барка-Хэд.  
— Что? Партию? — Кир впервые вмешался в разговор двух Ираклиосов. — Так вы с нами в игрушки тут играете?  
— А вы сами разве не играли? — спросил его Орест, и Кир не нашёлся, что ответить.  
— Па-а-артию, значит… — протянул Люк. — Выходит, ты знал. А раз знал, то не я выиграл, а ты поддался. Так?  
—Нет, не так. Я просто дал тебе небольшую фору. Вернее, вам, всем троим.  
— Поддался? Фору? Люк, ну ладно он, но ты что мелешь? — возмутился Кир. — Я думал, что Айне угрожает реальная опасность! Ты, ты…  
Люк положил ему руку на плечо:  
— Я тоже так думал, честное слово. Все было по правде. Прости, Кир. Я просто должен разобраться… Ты же видишь… — беспомощно проговорил он, не находя слов.  
— Вижу, — мрачно ответил Кир. Ему было очень обидно, что им и Айной играли, словно какими-то пешками; но он всё же заметил, что в отношении Люка к Оресту что-то изменилось, как будто трещинка возникла в той стене, которой его друг отгородился от единственного родного человека. — Разбирайтесь, а я пошёл домой.  
Тут он вспомнил, где находится, но пути назад не было.  
— Не сердитесь, молодой человек, — вмешался Орест. — Сейчас я распоряжусь, чтобы вас отвезли на машине в город. А Люсиола присоединится к вам позже, если вы не против.  
Люк смотрел виновато и растерянно.  
— Не против, — буркнул Кир. — Айна будет рада тебя видеть. И я тоже, — помолчав, добавил он.  
— Межу прочим, — как бы невзначай заметил старший Ираклиос, — предлагаю вам всем на досуге подумать вот о какой проблеме. Вы уже знаете, что такое Гранд Экзайл. Я предполагаю, что на дне океанской впадины лежит именно он. И нет никаких гарантий, что люди однажды не доберутся до него. И что на Земле не найдется ни одной девочки, которая могла бы стать Ключом...

* * *

Выход первой совместной книги Айны и Виктора Лемеров — тонкой брошюры "Краткая история Последнего Изгнанника" с айниными иллюстрациями — отмечали в тесном кругу. Пришли Кир с родителями и Люк. Ореста, правда, тоже пригласили — из вежливости; но у него хватило такта отказаться.  
После десерта "молодёжь" милостиво отпустили из-за стола, и они по привычке засели в комнате Айны.  
Когда пересмотрели все её новые работы и мальчишки в очередной раз со вкусом вспомнили своё "боевое крещение", Кир, отчаянно смущаясь, вытащил из кармана небольшую коробочку.  
— Я вам хочу кое-что подарить... на память о нашем приключении.  
Он достал из коробочки брелок со стилизованной фигуркой ваншипа:  
— Это мой. Тебе, Люк, я сделал браслет. Здесь кусочек настоящей самолетной обшивки, — сказал Кир, протягивая другу подарок: браслет из толстой цепочки с металлической пластинкой, на которой была выгравирована фигурка ваншипа.  
— Ух ты-ы-ы! — обрадовался Люк. — Здорово придумал!  
— А вот это тебе, Айна. По твоему рисунку делал.  
На ладони у Кира лежало кольцо из обычного мельхиора, тоже с ваншипом — как на том эскизе, который он однажды видел у Айны. Он вдруг сообразил, как двусмысленно можно истолковать такой подарок, и добавил торопливо:  
— Ты не думай, это не…  
"Не предложение руки и сердца", хотел сказать он, но не смог выговорить. Потом до него запоздало дошло, что для Айны это может прозвучать обидно — будто он её не считает человеком, которому можно сделать такое предложение. Кир окончательно запутался и промямлил:  
— То есть, это сейчас не то, это просто на память, а потом…  
Айна смотрела на него недоуменно, а потом вдруг сдавленно прыснула. Люк засмеялся в голос:  
— Кирилл, ну ты даёшь!  
Кир посмотрел на них и подумал, не обидеться ли ему, — но потом не выдержал и сам расхохотался. Они смеялись до слез и никак не могли остановиться. Наконец, Айна посерьезнела и сказала тихо:  
— Спасибо, Кир. Это самый замечательный подарок, который только можно придумать. 

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации:


End file.
